


Hiding in Plain Sight

by luoke



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoke/pseuds/luoke
Summary: 异装癖AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 异装癖AU

世界上最糟糕的事情总是会凑到同一天发生。

而且在事情发生前，从来不会给出一点提示。

默默补完这句后，Thor甩着怎么按都不会有反应的车钥匙决定步行回家。

两个小时前，坐享着加冰威士忌和美女搭讪服务的大律师，并没有思考到自己在饮酒之后该如何带车回家。

不过现在完全不需要考虑了。

对着被飞虫环绕的街灯，Thor抬起双臂伸了个拦腰，脱下后挂在手臂里的西装被揉成了一团，他已经拒绝去思考第二天要熨烫平这些皱纹时所要耗费的精力。

摸出手机一行行的翻到了助理的电话时，屏幕上拐角的时间已经过了午夜，他为自己这次放纵饮酒可能带来的危害还一无所知。

“Thor？”接通电话的另一头，刚刚脱下衣服想要和女朋友来个浴缸Play的助理惊讶于对方来电的时间，在喂了几声都没有得到响应后，Fandral把手机举到了面前，这个时间，有没有搞错？！

“我的车被拖走了。”终于从酒精里拯救回了大脑的男人抓着金灿灿的头发笑了起来，嘿嘿的声音穿过扬声器钻入到了室内，正穿着内衣的黑发女人翻着白眼给了Fandral一个挂掉的手势。

“你没有看到停车的标志吗？”尴尬地向着对方摆了摆手，Fandral了解对方，这个金发大个子，怕是喝多了。

“看到了。”精神一振地睁大眼，酒精挥发在身体内的温度带来了热汗，Thor吞着唾沫试图单手解开自己的衬衣扣子，那有点困难，他总是捏不住那个又小又扁的东西。

“不过它可能是假的。”

停车前Thor Odinson还很清醒，或许，因为他如果完全清醒就不会随意选择一个路过看到的酒吧停下，然后拿着身上仅有的两样东西进门喝了七八杯掺水的威士忌，别问他怎么知道的，在第一口液体滋润上舌尖时，Thor就尝出了不同，这很常见，但他一般是不会去这种地方的。

“你要知道，那种恶作剧，涂抹出假的停车位什么的，嗝。”扯下到了掌心的纽扣短暂地吸引了Thor的目光，他似乎又弄坏了一件衬衣，但紧随问题之后的就是被解放开的胸口，他可以仰起头舒服地大口大口呼吸着充满复杂气味的空气。

过夜的食物、摔烂的酒瓶、呕吐的胃液、还有香氛，是的，在夜晚你总会闻到，那些来自于女士香水多变而沁人的气味，Thor走得有些不稳，在绕开了一名醉倒的流浪汉后，骤然熄火的响动让他莫名其妙地晃了晃手机——它没电了。

全身上下只剩下10美元和一排无用武之地的信用卡，车子被拖走，手机又在关键时刻自动关机，这好像没头没尾又让人恼火的夜晚才刚刚过去了一半。

尽管情绪上的激动已经到了无处发泄的地步，Thor还是决定把这看成一种考验——上帝总是会在你毫无准备时降临，你可以把这想象成一场美妙相遇的开始。

异想天开地眯起眼，在一脚踢到了滚开的易拉罐后，哐当哐当的响声终止于了一个垃圾多到溢出的桶边，Thor弯下腰把罐子捡了起来，混杂在酸臭气味里的香氛撩过了鼻尖，他回过头，那踩在心跳节点上的敲击声越来越近。

首先必须明确的是，Thor Odinson并不是一个色情狂，所以他不会在午夜空无一人的路上随便跟踪或者紧盯着孤身一人的美女——那应该是个漂亮的家伙，尽管他并没能看清对方的长相。

鞋跟钉落在了青灰色的地砖表面，一下下走近后又远离的声音里，Thor还能判断出对方是前脚掌先着地还是鞋跟先着地的，这非常无聊，可是他没法控制自己不去看着对方的背影，他们擦肩而过，女人金色的发丝扫过手臂时，Thor就发现了对方那高的吓人的身材。

至少在他看来，能遇到比自己更高的，那差不多都是篮球明星或者橄榄球队员了，而踩着高跟鞋晃悠过身侧的女人比他要高，那大概是有了鞋跟的加持，他想了想，然后转过身，目不转睛地望着还在独自行走的女人。

金色的长发披散在了肩头，包裹着纤瘦腰身的裙子并不算太长，裸露在外的修长双腿在路灯的阴影下显得有些紧实，那像极了他在健身房里看过的那些女人们，在体脂含量极低的状态下，身体所能呈现的状态。

她应该是个喜好锻炼的人。

Thor在心里下出判断时，对方已经走到了街口的拐弯，尽管来回的路上已经看不到什么车流了，女人还是在红灯亮起时停了下来，转到了侧边的身体让男人得以看见对方的鼻头和嘴唇，在被酒精模糊的视野里，总觉得女人非常眼熟的Thor捏着还没来得及扔掉的易拉罐向前走了几步，接着绿灯亮了，迈开长腿的女人快步穿行而去，消失在了街角大楼。

仰着头在原地站了一会，Thor把易拉罐放到了垃圾桶旁边，那实在太多的垃圾让他根本找不到丢进去的空档。

一路走过了空荡的街头，直到进入主干道后，亮起的车灯给了Thor一种奇妙的感觉，好像他刚刚看到的、走过的是来自于另一个次元的镜像，而回过头看去的路灯下，并没有一个穿着灰绿色连衣裙的金发女人正在独自行走。

慢慢悠悠的晃了近一个小时才到家的金发男人，在洗完澡后，扑到床上睡死了过去，这个来自倒霉夜晚的神奇经历也在第二天早上醒来时被忘得一干二净。

直到把死亡了一夜的手机重新插上电源，亮起的屏幕让Thor看到了来自Fandral的数个电话问候，歪着头反应了许久才忆起自己大半夜干的好事，也不知道突然和自己断了联系的助理有没有好好睡上一觉。

一个小时后，敲开了Thor家公寓大门的Fandral顶着小熊猫一样的眼睛，直接把罚单按在了男人乱糟糟的脸上。

“车子我给你开回来了。”气哼哼地推开还穿着睡衣一副没睡醒架势的男人，因为对方那个电话连女朋友都气走了的Fandral这会只想找个柔软舒适、可以晒到太阳的好地方睡上个三天三夜，当然工作也要随着他的休眠而暂停，但是工资不可以。

“我是不是忘了什么事？”记下了罚单上的金额，Thor知道Fandral肯定会自觉地把这钱扣回到他的工资上，而自己那个放在男人手边的备用钥匙，在这次后大概又要成了烫手山芋了。

“没错。”摸出口袋里的钥匙丢到桌上，顶着两撇好看胡子的男人坚决表示不会再留下它，介于自己的老板常常会给他带来各种各样的麻烦后，“明天就是第三次质证了。”

“Oh！Shit…”

瞪大眼脱口而出的脏话在下一秒变成了哀嚎，虽然早已经历过各种各样奇妙、讨厌、厌烦的委托人，但这是Thor Odinson人生第一次这么想把案子扔给手下任何一个律师，只要不是自己。

“又要和Laufeyson先生‘约会’了，是不是让你倍感动力和信心。”

“闭嘴吧你。”抄起手边的靠垫砸了过去，等到歪在沙发上的男人被掩埋后，Thor捂着额头用力地抓了两把头发。

虽然在美国律师界那个屁大点的地方，Odinson和Laufeyson都是看起来很古老其实很年轻的两位律师，但他们早在接手这个案子之前，就被传出关系很差的说法，而原因也是五花八门的。反正在Thor看来，那大部分都是无稽之谈，甚至可以说是谣言，可身为当事人的Loki却从来没有为这些谣言辩护过，这让他每次想要张口反驳的理由都变得奇妙——你看，别人都没在乎不是吗？

在Thor的当事人找到他的时候，男人只能从所停供的线索里判断出这是一场商业纠纷，其中涉及了违反契约公正的地方就是他所要向被告人提出的，并且他需要借此来给自己的当事人讨回应有的那部分股份和资产。

而直到递交上法院的时间批驳下来时，Thor才在质证当天见到了原告的代理律师，那个和他同一城市、同一职业、同一类型案例，却从来没碰面过，或者说从来没在法庭上面对面吵过一次的男人，并且据传闻，他们两关系很差，非常差，差得可能就剩没举枪给对方爆头了。

“我看到了你眼中的火花。”拎着电脑和文件的Fandral毫无同情心地小声说道，而那个站在门边，正在和被告人确定程序的黑发男人，似乎感觉到了Thor那个带着火苗的视线，侧转过头礼貌地对着金发男人点了点，湖绿色瞳孔中漾起的笑意让Thor忍不住想叹气。

他还清楚的记得自己和Loki那个“关系很差”传闻开始的事件，一场普通得不能再普通的酒会，他按着惯例出席，进门后就在靠近餐桌的地方小食了点东西垫胃，而晚上负责开车送自己回去的Fandral正在另一头的角落和人聊天，因为吃了一口奶油夹心的小饼干，被甜到嗓子发紧的Thor拿过了侍者托盘里的红酒，结果一个穿着及地长裙的女人弯下腰去捡自己掉落的耳环时，丰满的——Thor想了很久决定用这个词来形容——臀部翘起后撞到了背对着女人的Loki，拿着香槟还没喝下的男人为了稳住身子，伸手一撑，这一手直接按在了Thor的胸口，连同那杯红酒一起。

“抱歉，我会…”拿过餐巾兜住了袖口上还在滴滴答答的红酒渍，黑发男人一时也不知道自己该说赔偿还是现在想办法给Thor换一身衣服来的干脆。

“没事。”拉着被红酒染色的衬衣，Thor笑着摆了摆手，这并不能算对方的过错，而且那双湖绿色眼眸带着慌乱看向自己时，心口里漾着点涟漪的奇妙感觉让他耐性十足，这很大一部分原因在于对方的长相非常符合他的胃口。

“怎么了？”听到响动后立刻恢复原职的Fandral跑了过来，在看到Thor那个瞬间报废的衬衣后，没良心地笑了笑，不过想到对方的身份，男人马上用咳嗽掩盖下了笑意。

“要不先回去换一件，这个应该洗不掉的。”

这句话一出，Loki的负罪感更重了，在摸出名片递给Thor后，黑发男人表示一定会赔偿这件衣服的，接着Thor就被Fandral给拉出了酒会，两人回到车里，从头到尾都不喜欢这种活动的助理提议他们可以约上Hogun、Volstagg和Sif然后去酒吧开心一下。

正在把玩着手里名片的Thor点头应了声，兴奋地把车倒出车位的Fandral打起了车灯，后视镜里突然出现的车影让他手下一转，踩下刹车的同时，甩开的车尾撞到了一旁车辆的尾灯，而那个不开车灯幽灵样乱飘的车子，在发现自己闯祸后，头也不回地跑了走。

“你该回炉重造了。”翻着白眼表示了自己内心的无语，Thor打开车门走了下来，隔壁被无辜牵连的迈巴赫转向灯被撞开了裂开，而自己的车尾也被蹭掉了漆。

“今天你肯定是走了霉运。”同样走下车查看的Fandral捧着脑袋吐槽了一句，等到停车场的管理人员过来，Thor留下了自己的名片给对方，还拍下了事故照片，让工作人员交给受损迈巴赫的车主，他会和对方走保险理赔的。

“这还不是你干的好事。”用力踹了Fandral一脚的Thor还是照常去喝了酒，不过等他第二天到了办公室时，突然出现的合伙人却一脸奇妙地问了他一个问题。

“你和Laufeyson有恩怨？”

“为什么这么说？”端着咖啡杯喝了两口，Thor挑着眉头莫名其妙，总不能是因为那不小心泼到自己身上的红酒吧。

“听说昨晚他洒了你一身红酒，然后你把他的车给撞了。”女合伙人抱着手臂啧啧的摇着头，就算不是同一个事务所的，Loki Laufeyson也是纽约有名的年轻律师，如果Thor真的这么做了，传出去名声可不好听。

“噗。”包在嘴里的咖啡被喷回了杯中，Thor咳嗽着抽出纸巾按在了染了咖啡渍的胡子上，原来世界上还能有这么巧合的事情？

红酒撞车事件后，Thor虽然跟Loki联系了赔偿，但接起电话后并没有多说什么的男人很快就挂掉了，虽然冤枉得无以复加，Thor还是没有过多纠缠于这个问题，结果很快让他们两关系“更差”的事情出现了。

Thor是个很注重健身的人，这能从他那宽厚结实的胸肌里看出来，尽管全身上下都已经完美到了毫厘，Thor还是会把游泳和拳击的时间插进他满满的时间表里，这一点是让Fandral非常佩服的，毕竟从外表看来，Thor Odinson像男模多过于律师。

等周二下午的会一开完，Thor就拿着包去了俱乐部，在换好衣服下水游了五圈后，靠在池边休息的男人抹着冲鼻的水柱看到了一个熟悉的身影。

穿着黑色泳裤，在池边戴帽子的男人显然并没有注意的Thor，等眼镜卡好到脸上后，Loki举起手臂垫着脚尖跳了下来，溅起的水花里，男人白得泛青的皮肤让充满了清洁气味的池水变得有些碍事，至少在Thor看来，那一身过于消瘦的肌理衬的男人腰细腿长，掩藏于背沟下的腰窝隐隐地吸灼着旁观者的眼球。

拉下眼镜的Thor一头扎进了水里，双腿摆动着追了上去，他认为这是个熟悉的好机会。

在泳池里搭讪，大概是Thor Odinson做过最愚蠢的一件事，因为你不可能一边游泳一边说话，至少在对方停下来之前都是不可能的。

“Loki？”等到黑发男人一身是水地上了岸，披着毛巾的Thor总算是找到了机会，手拿着干毛巾递过去时，刚刚反应过来的男人睁大眼有些难以掩饰的惊讶，但这个惊讶很快就消失在了英俊的脸孔里，接过毛巾的Loki微笑着回应了对方的招呼。

“要回去了吗？”

“是啊，晚上还有约。”

湿漉漉的贴在脸边的黑发被Loki抓拢到了耳后，湖绿色的双眸扫过Thor身体的刹那，眉头轻皱了一下的Loki，转过身放弃继续再看下去。

“上次的事，我还没有和你道歉。”

“那算扯平了。”向着更衣室走去的Loki一边擦着耳朵一边心不在焉地回答道，他并不喜欢男人的靠近，那会让他心里产生一种奇妙的化学反应，大部分是来自于不平衡，当然也有些别的因素，这也是Loki和Thor同一城市、同一职业、案件类型还如此相似却从来没碰过面的原因——因为Loki会回避开Thor接手的那些。

“我想衬衣的干洗费和车灯的维修费还是差别很大的。”

“那个车灯本来就不太灵光了，我要多谢你给了我一个让保险公司理赔的借口。”

打开柜子拿出了整理袋，Loki歪过头快速地说着，唇角翘起后的笑意带着丝丝狡黠，在踩着拖鞋打滑的钻进了淋浴间后，被留下的Thor抓着脑袋一时没想明白这件事上他算不算做了次冤大头。

俱乐部的浴室是隔开的单间，Loki虽然先Thor一步进去，但是等他出来时，金发男人已经顶着洗过的头发在柜子前穿衣服了。

“下次有机会一起吃个饭？”自认这句话非常妥帖的Thor在下一秒得到了一个凌模两可的答案。

“有机会。”那就表示，可能有机会，也可能没机会。

背过身拿出衬衣的Loki闭上眼驱逐出了Thor留给他的视觉冲击，那一身紧实完美的肌肉像古希腊太阳神的雕塑般，每一道从皮肤上流过的水珠都带着斑驳的光亮，让人眼前发花，他吸了口气，拉过裤子到了腰间，这让站在背后的Thor有些心神混乱，对方长期不见太阳的皮肤会让红痕显得异常明显，至少在Thor的眼中，Loki后背蝴蝶骨下那一道浅粉色的压痕就特别地惹人关注，他想不明白什么样的情况下，会在那个位置留下淤痕？

“Odinson先生？”

或许是看Thor今天的偶遇太顺利了，在两人都换好衣服准备离开时，一个突然冒出来的前雇主彻底打断了Thor继续搭话的进程，在一眼看到了穿着泳裤男人满肚子的肥肉后，Loki侧转过脸决定还是不要污染自己的记忆了。

“那我先走了。”拿起了摆在中间长凳上的包，因为在办理会员时俱乐部会赠送一个皮质的健身包，外面没有Logo，容量又大，而且不像帆布的容易脏，所以大部分的人在拿到后，都会选择直接拿健身包带东西来，Thor就是这类人，遗憾的是，Loki也是。

于是在扭头准备离开时，两个一模一样的包，Loki顺手拿走了自己记忆中摆放的那个。

等黑发男人一走，Thor也失去了和对方聊天的兴趣，在送走了前雇主后，一手拎包一手摸着口袋准备打个电话的Thor，低着头走到了俱乐部门口，捏着手机按下拨出后，习惯性松手把包往地上一放的男人下一秒就被Loki的阻止声打断了。

“等…”根本来不及把话说完，咔哒落地的包内传来了一声脆响，低头来回看着包和Loki的Thor这时才反应过自己拎着的是对方的包。

“我…不好意思…”

蹲下身看到Loki从包里取出的摇头娃娃，外表瓷制的脸蛋在落地后成功磕掉了一块，本来很可爱的造型这会却让Thor看出了点恐怖片里洋娃娃的效果。

“是要送人的吗？”

“还是Odinson先生觉得我有这种爱好。”

称呼直接降级、脸上笑容不变的Loki吐了口气把娃娃塞了回去，本来想要直接去医院的男人觉得自己可能需要准备点别的什么来安抚小公主了。

“我可以现在陪你去买一个。”

“不用了，只是小孩子的玩具，买盒巧克力给她，马上就会忘记的。”

眯着眼退后了几步，Loki根本没给Thor继续解释的机会，转身就走的背影再次击败了想要做出点什么的男人。

于是一周后，关于Thor Odinson游泳池比赛输给了Loki后，怒摔了对方礼物的说法，再次飘摇而过。

抓着脑袋一脸崩溃的看着开心八卦的Fandral，Thor就不明白了，这种误导性的谣言到底是怎么传出来的？？？

“可能因为你们看起来就不像能合得来的人。”

一句话判定命运，之后也没能跟Loki搭讪成功的Thor。在互相知道名字的三年后、第一次见面的两年半后、开始传出“关系很差”的一年后，终于坐到了桌子的两侧，开始就一起违背契约精神的商业案件做着引导。

虽然在生活上Thor很想追求并接近Loki，但工作上，对方的确是个值得尊敬的对手。

脑子里想着穿着整齐，领带勒到脖颈边，挺翘的鼻梁上卡着细边眼镜的Loki，Thor那刚刚燃起的一点想法又熄灭了。

对方一看就是那种严谨、认真又狡猾的类型，先不说在性取向上是否会考虑男人，就Loki那个机敏又禁欲的模样，Thor就不觉得对方会接受自己那个特别的爱好。

但生活就算再高于工作也不能越过工作，于是第二天穿戴良好，拿着文件到了法院的Thor还没坐下，就接到了自己当事人非常突兀的电话。

“你不能更改这个时间！”

站在茶水间撑着桌面的Thor压低声音反对着，双方质证的时候，原告方如果不出面，那这部分证据的公正性就无法得到保证，毕竟被告说出口的话，是需要双方来验证的。

“我…咳…抱歉，我会尽快的。”电话另一头的男人哑着嗓子用力地咳嗽了起来，等到喘息的声音停下后，Ellis保证自己会很快过来，他现在正在医院吊针，不过这句话他并没有告诉自己的律师。

“如果你不舒服的话，可以先和我说。”这个案子最让Thor头疼的就是，他的当事人并不信任自己，估计没有哪个律师有自己混得那么惨了，无法搜集到足够的证据，就算Ellis的事情多么明确，他也不一定能赢过自信满满的Loki。

“不，没事了。”看着护士拔掉了针头，男人再三保证只是会迟到，他马上就过来。

“路上小心。”挂断电话的忙音嘟嘟地钻在了耳膜，Thor捏着鼻梁给自己接了一杯咖啡，尽管那难喝得要死，他还是必须打起精神，毕竟Loki那张好看的脸下，是同样好看的本事，他可不想被对方堵到哑口无言。

“取消？你在说什么傻话？”

捏着杯子靠在茶水间里思考着接下来的进程，从门口传来的对话让Thor愣了下神，那很有特点，像莎翁剧作里朗诵着爱语的男主，他对Loki这种说话的腔调非常熟悉，他甚至会为此嫉妒那个可以听到对方表白的家伙——所以那种人存在吗？

“你不能毫无理由的。”

“生病？你？我昨天见到你的时候还是好好的？”

“洗冷水澡感冒了？Frank你这是在增加我不必要的工作量。”

虽然不知道电话另一头的家伙说了什么，但从Loki这越来越冷的口气就能感觉到对方的生气，好吧，当然这不是自己带来的，所以Thor只是幸灾乐祸的想了想。

“好的、好的，我会去说的，但希望你下一次可以不要在临场之前告诉我这个消息。”

声音停止了，Thor侧着耳朵听到了Loki的喘气，他见过那位硅谷新秀，也是美国年青一代里有名的亿万富翁，当然他有多成功，做人就有多混蛋，下陷阱坑害自己的好朋友这种事，其实在商业上并不少见，但是Thor看得出Ellis对此有多难过。

“哦。”因为走廊的拐角就是茶水间，猜到Loki下一步就是要迈进来的Thor直接挡在了门口，这让Loki有些措不及防，在向左跨步想要躲开Thor时，对方却也同时向左走了一步，再次差点撞上的两人让Loki选择了后退，他看到了金发男人嘴角的笑意，那个因为Frank而升起的烦躁消匿在了脑后，他需要喝点水清醒一下。

“早上好。”

“早上好。”

点着头伸手阻止了还要移动的Thor，等Loki从茶水间那个并不宽敞的门边侧身走进去后，紧擦过肩膀的后背让Thor垂下眼眸盯了会对方雪白的脖颈，直到皱起的鼻翼吸嗅到了空气里残余的气味，已经拿起了杯子接水的Loki在男人开口的话语里僵硬了起来。

“你用的是什么牌子的香水？”

尽管那味道淡得厉害，但Thor还是能从Loki靠近向自己的瞬间闻到，那种留香的持久度很不错，可却不是他能想到的任何一款牌子的男士香氛。


	2. Chapter 2

作为家中年纪最小、地位最低的男性，Thor很小的时候就展现了自己“狗鼻子”一样的嗅觉，这很大程度来源于他美丽的母亲和风情万种的姐姐。按着自己父亲的说法，他的到来从根本上缓解了家族内的男性比例，不过，Odin在给只有4岁的Thor拍照时，还是无奈的表示，这多出来的一个男孩，也抵不过Frigga夫人和Hela大小姐的魔爪。

穿着蕾丝百褶裙，金色短发被扎成小揪的小Thor歪过头表示了自己的不解。

“可能是早晨留下的。”抬起手背嗅了嗅，那种淡薄的几乎连一味成分都难以辨别的味道，居然还是被察觉到了？Loki怀疑这个男人是故意找茬还是发现了别的什么？

“是吗。”拍着后脑无措的笑了起来，Thor认为自己应该再补一句，是女朋友吗？可这么问是不是不太礼貌？而且按理说，这也算是暗恋破灭？他是不是应该尴尬又不失礼貌地祝福一下？

突然想得很远的男人，面部表情还保持在了一个莫名的笑容上，这让Loki心里发毛得厉害，他记得自己前几日的夜里，曾经在路上碰到过对方，虽然等他发现那个醉汉就是Thor时，已经来不及避让了，但之后男人虽然盯了他许久，却没有表示出疑问。

也许他只是在想怎么会有这么奇怪的女人吧。

心里暗暗自嘲了一把，Loki在喝完了杯子里的水后，随手丢进了垃圾桶，他现在需要去和法院的工作人员协调，关于他的当事人突然推迟质证的原因，那个谎话也说的太烂了一些。

“今天让你白跑一趟了。”

“不，本来我也准备要申请推迟的。”想到自己那个连生病都不肯说一句的雇主，Thor觉得Frank也许还算比较好相处的？

“有钱的就是上帝。”举起手做了个投降的姿势，茶水间里换气的中央空调呜呜地抽着风，Loki为喉咙里缩紧的感觉而烦躁，他讨厌看到Thor，看到对方的笑脸、金发、正直又严谨的办案，但是Frank是事务所的大雇主，他不能推掉这个Case，避无可避的工作让他必须每周或者隔几天就要和Thor来个见面，长达数个小时或者一整天。

“所以我们一起？”喝完杯子里泥水般的咖啡，Thor走到垃圾桶旁，被Loki丢下的纸杯已经窝成了一团，弯下腰将还混了点咖啡渍的纸杯放好后，视线不可避免地扫视过了已经成团的纸杯，在Loki出声唤到自己的名字前，Thor还在疑惑，为自己无意间看到的，虽然只有一个拐角，但那印出的一丝唇印——难道早上接吻后没有擦干净？

满脑子都是Loki有了女朋友的想法，它来的有点突然，让Thor措不及防的情况下撞到了自己的当事人。

“我给你发了短信。”申请完推迟质证后，Loki就接了个电话，电话另一头是谁Thor尚且不知，但看男人那个瞬间软化的模样就知道自己前路坎坷大概是可以放弃了。

“我、没看到。”睁大着一双漂亮眼眸的男人捂着还在低烧的额头有点晕乎，在摸出手机发现上面的未接来电和消息后，Ellis歉意地笑了笑，他是真的有点不舒服，昨晚吃下的东西在午夜时分都贡献给了马桶，按着抽痛的胃部跑去医院挂了急诊，等吊了两瓶水止痛后，一睁眼就天亮了。

“你看起来很糟糕。”皱着眉头一把握住了男人的手臂，Thor很清楚这种案子所要耗费的时长，只要双方意见无法统一，那么他们就可以一年、两年这么的耗下去，不过Ellis看起来却不像能磨损上那么久的样子。

“去医院再做个检查吧。”

“我刚过来？！”

“听我的。”顽固起来的指数直逼家中老人的Thor，不由分说地把人压进了车里，他现在需要点事情来分散下注意力，为了哀悼他莫名其妙完蛋的感情。

再一次回到医院的Ellis被按着做了各种检查，等抽血的报告拿到手后，接到通知的助理带着电脑跑了过来，医生建议对方住院观察两天。

“会影响到你的工作吗？”坐在床上为这突然不争气的胃感到难过，Ellis摸着下巴深深反省了下自己肯定是吃辣的吃得太开心造成的。

“没事，我…”看了看自己手里除了西装外什么都没拿的样子，Thor挑着眉头表示，“我去车上把文件拿过来，里面有我修改后的协议，你可以没事的时候看看，下一次质证的时间我会和对方的律师沟通后再协商的。”

走出病房深吸了口气，所谓的沟通、协商，这会都被Thor成功地蒙上了一层阴霾，不过按理说，Loki那个模样、身材、收入、地位，也不可能单身。

早知道应该先问问他会不会喜欢男人了。

再一次为自己下手太晚而懊悔，如果不是那些“关系很差”的传闻困扰着，也许他真的早就告白了。

拉开车门拿出了后座的文件袋，随手甩上门的闷响让周边停下的轿车发出了鸣叫，Thor转过头的视野里，突然锁定的一角让他眯起眼脚步不停的走到了一辆车的面前，身体晃动的环顾着车身，在最后对上车牌号码时确定了下来——这是Loki的车。

于是对方接了个电话后就来医院了？

走到电梯旁边等了一会，回到住院病房的Thor把文件交给了Ellis的助理后，再三表示，有任何问题都请和他商量，如果连当事人都不相信自己可以把事情处理好，那这个案子可能根本没法继续下去。

得到Ellis肯定的答案后，Thor抓着已经脱离开发胶束缚的金发，脚下的沉重稍稍轻快了几分，等走过了病房的转角，拿着保温桶的男人正好推开了门走了出来，放松下的肩膀让修身的马甲完美的勾勒出了腰臀的曲线。Thor掐着手指有些心跳加速。从挽起的衬衣袖口下露出的小臂骨干又白皙，他能想起红痕烙刻在Loki皮肤上的模样，说实话那很特别，他形容不了那种视觉上的吸引，就像他心里想对男人做的那些事一样。

“我马上就回来。”对着病房里的人叮嘱完后，拿着保温桶的Loki快步地走向了楼下，因为对方放松的表情而勾起好奇心的Thor站到了病房门口，看向里面的目光接触到了正仰着头的小女孩，两人视线相接，Sigyn率先眯起了眼眸给了男人一个大大的笑脸。

“你好。”接受到了善意的Thor也不好转头离开，在敲了敲门后，得到了允许的男人推门走了进去，这是个单人病房，以Loki的收入订下这里似乎没有什么问题，然后再看看摆在女孩床头的娃娃，如果不是年龄不允许，Thor会怀疑这其实是Loki的女儿也说不定。

“你是Loki的朋友吗？”

“为什么会这么认为？”

拉过椅子坐到了小姑娘的旁边，Thor翻开病历看了一眼——Sigyn Laufeyson。还真是同一个姓氏，难道Loki比自己想象的要开放？这是十几岁就造了个小朋友来陪自己了？

“因为穿的都一样。”Sigyn指着Thor的领带说道。

“我叫Thor。”

“我叫Sigyn。”大方地伸出没有插着针头的小手，在和Thor像模像样地握了握后，小姑娘眯起眼蹭着怀里的泰迪熊羞涩的笑了起来。

“Thor你长得真好看。”

“和Loki比起来呢？”

“哥哥也好看，但是你们不一样。”揪着小熊竖起来的耳朵，Sigyn神秘兮兮地抬起了手，挡在小嘴边的模样可爱又逗趣，“我听Loki提过你。”

“哦？什么时候？”Thor没想到自己还能进入对方的谈话名单。

“摔坏我娃娃的时候。”翘起嘴唇有些不满地晃了晃脑袋，Sigyn还记得那天Loki没有带来预先说好的礼物时，那气恼的样子，能让自己哥哥这么生气的家伙，Sigyn很早之前就想见一见了。

“真的很抱歉，我可以赔你一个。”

“来不及了。”放下小熊一脸老成的叹了口气，“那是订做的，Loki排了半年的队才拿到，然后就被你——啪叽。”

小女孩的声音又嫩又奶，那个形声词出口时，Thor真是愧疚得不行，他当时只觉得娃娃很好看，摸起来手感不错，没想到是预定了许久的礼物。

“那之后Loki有给你买巧克力吗？”

“我不能吃巧克力哦。”歪着脑袋，大眼睛一眨一眨可爱得不行，Sigyn以为对方看到了，自己的病。

“抱歉。”感觉自己一天都在道歉的Thor也不知道该舒一口气还是难过——所以那个让Loki接电话又放松的，是他的妹妹。

“每天只有你哥哥陪你吗？”

“不是。”摇着头一点不怕生的和Thor倒豆子，Sigyn认为这是个好机会，这可是第一个出现在医院里的、哥哥的朋友，“还有阿姨，Loki工作忙，只能偶尔过来。”

“那你…”

“Thor Odinson？为什么你会在这里？”

生冷的插入对话的声音打断了Thor继续聊天的想法，拿着瓶子推门进来的Loki眯着眼打量着面前的男人，这家伙为什么总是会出现在各种不可思议的地方。

“Loki，你们不是朋友吗？”小手一把抓住了Thor的胳膊，Sigyn歪过头很用力地开口问道，“Loki的朋友，Sigyn可以认识吗？”

“当然。”脸上的表情一松，手里的瓶子重重落在桌上的响声让Thor喉咙一梗，总觉得Loki那样子，似乎是想把不锈钢的保温瓶直接砸到自己头上来。

“你是第一个来这的朋友，Sigyn喜欢你。”

Thor看着笑眯眯的小姑娘，在心里补了一句，我也喜欢你，可是你哥哥不喜欢我。

“好了Sigyn，该放Thor离开了，律师的工作可是很忙的。”

“Thor也是律师吗？和bro是一样的呢。”

“其实…”我不是很忙。

当然这句话Thor是没机会说出口了，在照顾Sigyn的护工到达后，Loki拿起外套亲了亲小姑娘的额头，伸手推着Thor出门时，金发男人才意识到，自己似乎是第一次看到Loki身后的生活，在外人面前Loki Laufeyson是成功的，有着绝对完美的履历和专业素养，作为纽约的顶尖律师之一，无论是言谈举止还是私生活都没有任何足以让人说道的地方。

按照Fandral的说法，这就是精英中的楷模，和Thor这种家伙一样，得天独厚。

“我没想到上次的娃娃那么重要。”

“那个啊，已经寄回去修复好了，如果你觉得很愧疚，可以在协议上向我的当事人多偏袒一些。”一边扣着扣子，一边好笑地耸起肩膀，Loki恶意又调侃的笑容让Thor感觉到很完蛋，这个男人真是“禁欲”美感的代名词。

“你只有Sigyn一个妹妹吗？”

“是啊。”低着头把袖子理好，Loki穿上外套时的动作晃出了口袋里的小管，光滑的外表让落地后的滚动滴溜溜地跑远，Thor快跑了几步把东西捡了起来，转过指腹的文字让他精神一振。

“这是Sigyn给我换的。”接过了Thor递来的唇膏，有时工作太忙了Loki会忘记喝水，这让他常常会嘴唇干裂，放在口袋里的唇膏算是必备品之一，不过Sigyn总说他气色不好，趁着上次来送东西的空档，给他换了个有颜色的。

“这款很好用。”

“你用过？”这下Loki可是被惊到了，他可从来看不出Thor有这方面的倾向啊。

“我姐姐有一柜子的。”分门别类，同色系不同牌子的都要分开放，当然唇部护理的也不能少，这种上嘴后会带一点润色的唇膏保湿效果很好，算是Hela的新宠吧。

“那真是…”拇指抵住嘴唇阻止了接下来的词语冲出口，Loki清着喉咙为自己突然升腾起的想法感到厌恶，他正在变成自己最讨厌的人，那种跗骨之蛆般的恶心让他作呕，在看到Thor眼中湛蓝的光影后，那种感觉越发得强烈起来。

“不过还是希望你以后，可以不要来看Sigyn了。”

“我看起来那么惹人讨厌吗！”

咕噜咕噜喝掉了杯子里的啤酒，Thor搓着发热的脸颊气恼的问道。

“你看起来的确会让大部分的男人敢到讨厌。”哈哈哈大笑的Fandral下一秒就被Sif一巴掌盖到闭嘴，这种难得的多人聚会，还是第一次变成Thor Odinson的吐槽大会，毕竟这个男人的粗神经很大一部分时候，会让他几乎没有烦恼可言。

“他说会让Sigyn误以为我们是朋友。”Thor觉得自己真是可怜又悲哀，搞到头了，Loki根本没把他们当成朋友来看。

“哦哦哦，别这样，要知道他虽然和你一样是哈佛毕业的高材生，但履历上你可比他优秀得多。”

“你在说什么呢？”喝的眼眶泛红的Thor盯着Hogun就是一通问，现在关于Loki Laufeyson所有的问题都可能会把火药桶点燃。

“我在说事实啊。”一把按住Volstagg乐呵呵还想给Thor添酒的动作，其实这事Hogun想说很久了，但是之前Thor并没有为此而生气或者怎么的了，他一直以为是对方不在意，毕竟谣言和现实间的差距还是挺大的，很多事你听了，还要和当事人做做对比，在这方面，Thor的好人缘真是帮了大忙。

“你难道从来不怀疑你们‘关系不好’这件事是怎么来的吗？虽然每次传出来的理由看起来都和现实有接轨，但无论是哪个，其实都是你不好，他Loki Laufeyson没有一点错，或者是有那么一点错，可之后却被你报复了。”

“有？吗？”愣愣的被冲了一脸，Thor抓着散落下的头发，一时还没反应过来。他是真的没去细想那些谣言，每次有人和他提起，他也是又尴尬又好笑，因为Loki并没有为此解释过，所以他也心大的从来不放在眼里，那种没有发生过的事情，为什么他要去为之耗费心思。

“因为泼了酒，所以被你撞坏了车；因为你游泳输了，所以摔坏了对方的娃娃，听说那个娃娃还非常昂贵。”捏着酒瓶在手中晃了晃，Sif知道原来自己如果说这些话，Thor是肯定不会相信的，因为Odinson欣赏对方，那是一个没有任何家世支撑，自己走到今天这个位置的律师，他的外在无懈可击又完美，任何人说出的话，在Thor看来都会成为“诋毁”。

“为什么你们突然都这么清楚了？”打了个酒嗝后，脑子开始清醒的Thor闭上眼缓了缓神经上的晕眩，他并不是容易喝醉的人，但是在想事情的时候，他常常会被一些外在的东西所蒙蔽，Odin曾经无数次提醒过他，而Hela也因为这个而嘲笑他是个没头脑的傻子。

但显然一个真正的“傻子”是没法成为律师，并且在纽约律师界站稳脚的。

“大概是因为你今天提到了。”挪开酒瓶把水果换到了Thor面前，Fandral耸着肩表示道。以之前Thor那看到Loki就要走不动路的样子，任谁和他说对方其实在背后阴你，男人都是不会相信的，而且以Loki Laufeyson的聪明，Fandral不信对方看不出Thor其实喜欢他，可是男人还是毫无表示地继续这么下去，那在消耗着Thor的耐心，当然也有自己的。

“所以，你们是想告诉我，他讨厌我，非常讨厌的那种。”捂着发热的眼球，Thor为自己之前的喜悦感到可笑，只要想到曾经的一切可能在Loki眼中都是自作多情，对方是挖好了坑等自己跳下来的，那么很多事都说得通了。

为什么他们从见面之初起，每次遇到都会让“关系很差”这个说法愈演愈烈，同一个职业、同一个地方、同一种案例，可他们直到今天才遇到。

现在手头这个Case重要吗？

事实上是重要的，它被商业课本列入案例，成为了硅谷近年来最大的一场财务纠纷，而且按照目前的推算来看，之后Frank所要赔偿的，也会随着公司发展而越来越多。

“我出去抽根烟。”

蹲在墙角，穿着高定的衬衣和西裤，夹着根香烟吞云吐雾的Thor为自己难得的颓废感到抱歉，在大部分时候，他都是一个没有什么太多烦恼的人，这很大程度来源于自己的家庭，就像Fandral说的，或许自己的确有很多不明所以的地方，让人讨厌而不自知吧。

抖着烟头把烧出的灰烬弄掉，快速地抽完了一根烟后，Thor的鼻腔、呼吸、喉咙里满满的焦油味，虽然对这东西不是特别迷恋，但偶尔心情不好时，还是能暂时地麻痹下神经的。

“要去二摊吗？”

推开酒吧厚重大门走出来的女人，撞着Thor的胳膊穿了过去，颠三倒四的话语里哈出的酒气弄得有些过分，在看着对方脚下的高跟鞋歪歪倒倒地折断后，Thor终于还是本着好意给女人喊下了一辆计程车，瘫靠到臂弯里的气味混杂着乱七八糟的一堆，就算是有“狗鼻子”的Thor也在反应了许久后，才从对方的发丝里嗅到了一点熟悉的香味。

这是他第三次闻到了。

塞了张钞票给司机，Thor单手插兜在路边站了一会。

虽然那晚的记忆已经很模糊了，因为他脑中充斥着太多纷杂的东西，直到金发女人擦肩而过的香氛吸引了注意，他回过头，看着那瘦高的身影一步步的走远。

露出裙子外侧的手腕骨干而修长，在街角停下等待绿灯时，抬起的手腕撩起了垂落的发丝，挽到耳后的动作让手指向内蜷缩，他睁大眼，向着女人的方向走了几步。

“Thor？”

推在肩膀上的动作让合眼的男人蓦地惊醒，他眨了眨眼，茫然地看着走出来的Fandral，在助理把衣服丢给他后，陆续钻出了酒吧的Hogun和Volstagg提议去吃夜宵，Sif为了保持身材拒绝了，Fandral要送女人回家，唯一没有决定的Thor表示要去走一走。

他不知道自己为什么会想到那个，就像他注意到Loki脖颈上的香氛，如果只是拥抱亲吻，留下的味道不会这么浓厚，以至于难以消散。

转着手里的车钥匙，想到被自己停得老远的轿车，Thor叹着气没了开车回去的欲望，当然以他现在的情况，也不应该这么做。

手机的闹铃响起时，Thor正好走到了之前来过的酒吧门口，从一侧垃圾桶里多到溢出的状态来看，里面还是和之前一样，人多又嘈杂，不但酒里掺水，还有些没有满岁的青少年混杂其中，他摸出手机看了一眼，下午两点的闹钟被他弄成了凌晨两点，还好这个时间没在睡觉，不然他可能会脱手就把它给扔了出去。

顺手从裤兜里又捏了根香烟出来，Thor一边点火一边关掉了闹铃，从他成年起，手机的损耗率就是按月来算的，也亏得Frigga相信自己是真的摔烂的，要是Hela，估计就直接让他彻底失联了算了，免得浪费那些新款手机的库存。

含着滤嘴努了下上唇，绕了一圈觉得自己酒醒的差不多的Thor开始往停车的地方走去，现在他需要找个人来帮他开车，不然明早让Fandral来拿也是可以的。

不过这可能会让助理直接撂挑子闹辞职。

抹着鼻头冒出的汗珠，Thor站在街对角的位置，眼神模糊地看向自己的车子时，停在车门旁的身影让他脑子一炸，嗡嗡的响动穿梭在了耳际，他张开嘴愣了一下，还没抽完的香烟掉在了地上，在男人抬起腿跑开的时候被踩灭。

Loki发现自己越来越难以控制那种感觉了，他在深夜里醒来时，附着在背脊上的汗水浸透了床单，他能听到自己的呼吸声，以及心脏敲击着肋骨的疼痛，他爬起身拿出安眠药在手里倒了许久，淹没了掌心的颗粒让他清醒，这一把吃下去，他大概就要彻底睡着了。

爬起床在黑暗里静坐了许久，挂在墙上的钟摆哒哒地敲击着，他感觉到难以呼吸的心悸，在拉开的衣柜里，一整排高定的西装晃动着昭示着自己的身份，然后拉开了这一层后……

“父亲…”他摸着第二层衣柜里摆放的东西开始泛呕，冲上喉咙口的秽物堵塞了呼吸，跌跌撞撞地站起身到厕所里把吞下的药片吐了出来，他试过很多助眠的东西，但是那都没用，到了夜里，那种被拉扯着清醒的悸动还在。

抬头看着墙面上的时间，那是每次Laufey外出表演的时候。

午夜、人潮、欢呼…

所有的一切都离他如此遥远，Loki从来没去看过那些，但是他听过，从自己同学、邻居、老师的口里。

一个穿着女装的小丑。

他从未怀疑过这点，在很长一段时间里他都坚信自己会脱离这些。

从衣柜里拿出了宝蓝色的连衣裙，拉下拉链的手指发抖着，在冰凉的胸贴覆盖到皮肤时，Loki听到了Sigyn的哭声，那来自很久之前，在把这个出生起就带着疾病的小姑娘抱回家后，Laufey并没能看到Loki毕业，对方死时的模样变成了噩梦缠绕了自己很久。

初时只是简单的口角，未成年的男孩在看到穿着特别的变装者后大声地嘲弄，然后有人说了什么，大概就类似于，回去喝你妈妈的奶吧小屁孩。

于是对方掏出了枪。

Loki不知道那个男孩是从自己父亲的哪个抽屉里拿出这个的，但是Laufey死了，对方的年纪让他只能拿到一笔价值不低的赔偿，他还有Sigyn，有学业，之后那个杀了人的男孩到底如何他已经无法关心了。

手指打滑地扣上了胸衣的挂钩，从头套下的长裙掩盖住了被丝袜包裹的双腿，打开台灯坐在桌前的Loki发了会儿呆，胸腔里奇妙的震动开始被抚平，但是他却没法为这种平和而微笑，拉开了上锁的抽屉，一排排摆放整齐的化妆品分门别类地静待着被启用。

直到穿上羊皮的高跟鞋走出大门时，Loki还在试图理清自己脑海中的念头。

这是他最不能忍受的一件事，他以为在Laufey死后，所有的一切都会离他远去。

变态是会传染的吗？

他曾经反驳过问自己这个问题的家伙。

但是结果却好像不断嘲笑着他所做的。

啊，那是真的，你也变成了那个样子。

眼神失焦地瞟落在街边的砖瓦上，周围没有人，因为已经很晚了，他像个幽魂般飘荡过这片街区，这离他住的地方很远，但是非常安静，过了午夜就很少会看到来回的行人，他抬起脚再落下，鞋跟敲砸在地面上的响动和谐又平常。

在看到那辆汽车时，Loki并没有想太多，因为相同款式、相同模样的太多太多了，接着他走过了车头，摆在挡风玻璃后的娃娃扎眼地刺进了视线，他认得这个，来自Thor Odinson自我形象的设计，虽然那个胖头胖脑拿着锤子穿着莎翁戏服般的形象跟男人一点不像，可那头金发和笑起时心无旁骛的粲然还在。

他吸了口气，不可抑止的痛恨了起来。

那是他最想成为的模样，他最讨厌的家伙，拥有了所有，却又比任何人都要成功。

他是如此的讨厌这个男人，讨厌Thor Odinson的一切。

为什么他总是会出现在自己的身边？

到底那个男人喜欢自己什么？

耸动的胸口和呼吸让Loki忽略了空气里跑动的风声，在金色的发丝扬起在眼前时，他惊恐地后退，却被男人一把握住了手腕。

“Loki？”

Thor觉得自己在做梦，他不应该这么冒冒失失地拉住一个女人，就认为对方是自己想着的那个人，但是他无法忽略女人的模样、从脖颈到腰杆，还有那个骨干而白皙的小臂。他的手指勒紧在上面，按压出了充血的红痕，他看到对方湖绿色瞳孔里的害怕，迈开向前的步子把金发女人堵在了身体和车子之间，Thor Odinson今晚所喝的所有酒精都在这一刻冲入了大脑，他快没法思考了。

“说话啊，Loki。”

摇着头的女人拒绝了这个要求。

他不能开口。

他不能开口。

声音会暴露一切。

他所有的掩饰，那些最龌龊而肮脏的东西。

“说话啊！”

Thor皱着眉用力地锤在了车门上，他也不知道自己想要对方说些什么？是讨厌自己？还是陷害自己？亦或者把他当成一个傻子一样在愚弄？

“不准备告诉我，你为什么打扮成这样吗？”男人嘴角上扬的弧度在Loki眼中成了恶意的尖刀，他开始挣扎，但是喝了酒后蛮力上来的Thor根本不准备给男人逃离的机会。

“嘀”地一声响动起来的车子让Loki背脊发凉，拉开后车门的Thor推着男人钻了进去，双手禁锢着手腕带来的挣扎让他下身发紧，勒在皮肉外的红印已经开始变青，而Thor还毫无所觉。

“你知道我喜欢你。”

张开嘴的酒气喷洒在了男人的鼻尖，Thor放开了自己铁钳般的五指，这给了Loki一点机会，但也只是暂时的。

抽开了一只手的Thor按着Loki的手腕到了头顶，抚摸在皮肤外的掌心把汗水都涂抹在了丝袜外。

Loki抿着嘴唇，喉咙里呜咽的声音闷闷的响着，在Thor眯着眼掀起了宝蓝色长裙的裙摆后，被黑色内裤覆盖住的下身袒露在了眼前。

“可你讨厌我。”

深吸着车厢内压抑的香氛，这是Thor第四次闻到它了。

“…我…讨厌你…”

哑着嗓子一字一句地说着，积蓄在眼角的水汽，在尾音里滚落，掉在真皮座椅上的声响细微而不可闻。

Thor睁着眼望着花开的口红，突然一股巨大的无力砸到了头顶。

他搞砸了。

他又…


	3. Chapter 3

如果给Loki一个挑剔Thor Odinson的理由，他大概会说——太完美了。

这个男人拥有所有他想要的东西。

在讨厌一个人之前，你先要观察对方，Loki第一次看到Thor是在大学的课堂讲座上，作为比他提前毕业三年的学长，回校看望自己的老师，这本没有什么错，但是Thor出现的时间太凑巧。

等给Laufey办理完葬礼，结清了律师的费用，Loki几乎不眠不休地补上了之前拉下的课程，刚刚懂得了自己再也见不到Laufey的Sigyn哭了一场后，开始黏着身边仅有的一个男人。

当日常的大部分时间都重复在了一个轮回中，Loki开始没法过多地思考身边的事情，他把吃饭、睡觉的时间压解到了一起，Sigyn被暂时送走。他并没有脱离开Laufey后所设想出来的美好。

他的父亲被当成变态射杀了，虽然对于那些安慰他的人来说，这只是一场愤怒下的失智行为，可无论他多么厌恶这个职业给自己带来的不便，该继续往前的生活还是一成不变的进行着，Thor Odinson的出现也不过就是一个普通的下午，作为曾经的优秀毕业生，简单的分享一下自己从业后的心得。

转着手里圆珠笔的Loki托着脸颊出神地看了会窗外，这是个和他截然不同的家伙。

健康的体魄——运动员一般的神经和敏锐的表达。

丰富的家室——至少比那些中产阶级的家庭要资源完善的多。

脱手的笔尖戳上了书页，歪歪扭扭的划痕钻挠在心底，Loki承认自己有那么一刻感觉到了嫉妒，特别是男人笑起来时金灿灿的头发仿佛要被阳光照射到发光时。

没有人会拒绝Odinson的邀请。

这是曾经对方留下的传说，意思就是不管多么难搞的女生，都不会推却来自Thor的请求。

他没法否认男人的魅力，它得天独厚又让人清楚的感觉到差距。

“抱歉…”

扶着椅背直起了上身，Thor按着抽痛的额头开始道歉，他不是个很容易发怒的人，控制情绪和控制性爱一样，它在高潮的掐点上要求严格，但是Loki Laufeyson是个意外，Thor甚至不知道自己是怎么喜欢上对方的。

首先男人有他满意的模样和身材，当然在此之前Thor的女朋友类型也并不是完全固定的，他本身在感情和性上的要求就非常要命，而Loki的条件在纽约显然不会差到连个喜欢的人都找不到。

“起来…”手臂压着脸孔，被遮挡住的情绪在心底燃冒成了吐息，Loki想要伸手去拉扯下裙摆，但他现在甚至不知道自己是要掩盖住什么。

是被Thor Odinson看穿的一切？

还是他披在衣服下的龌龊内心？

至少从对方嘴里说出来的很多话都没有问题——他讨厌Thor、利用对方的喜欢、编造了谣言。

钻出车门的动作让Thor直接磕到了车顶，闷闷的疼痛使得男人揉着后脑抽了口气，视线抬起后遇上了站在车边的男人，手握电话的家伙瞪大着眼，结结巴巴的重复着车牌号。

“Odinson先生？”在中年男人放下手机迟疑地开口后，Thor下意识地伸手拉起了Loki，被对方动作直接扯到了怀里的男人皱着眉头用力推了一下，他的手脚还在发软，那种从惊恐和羞耻里刚刚走出的阵痛还弥漫在体内，他背后发汗，一时有些踩不稳脚下的鞋跟。

“Fandral？”拿起电话直接拨了过去，Thor不记得自己有叫人来，但是不排除他的“好助理”直接不打招呼。

“我给你找的司机到了吧。”

“我看到了。”闭上眼叹了口气，揉压在Loki腰身上的手掌燥热地攥紧，他不用低头就可以闻到对方身上浓郁的香氛，过于艳丽的气味会让人厌烦，甚至想要远离，他不知道这是不是Loki所想要的，但是等代驾的司机接过钥匙坐上车后，被阻挡住脚步的Loki用手肘抵上了Thor的胸口——拒绝男人把他再塞回车里的举动。

“一个好的绅士是不会让女伴这么晚了独自回去的。”

“这种鬼话只有你自己相信吧。”

尽管已经努力拉开了距离，但Loki还是为男人靠近的吐息而难受，他还记得数分钟前Thor暴怒的瞬间，他毫无还手之力，像个待宰的羔羊被对方紧紧的束缚在了绞刑架上。

“这个人是Fandral找来的，明天我的助理就会问我半夜从哪遇到的金发女郎，为什么没有一起回去，我该怎么解释？因为我魅力不够被拒绝了？还是…”

——还是那根本就不是个女人。

Loki在心里做了最坏的打算，Thor知道了一些事，虽然可能不是全部，但是对方知道了，而且他们在打官司，一个关乎于未来事业的，美国媒体对这件事有多么津津乐道，给予两边律师身上的关注就有多重。

坐进车里后，虽然中间隔着半臂的距离，可Thor却没打算就这么放对方回去，他正在清醒，然后观察男人的表情，Loki忍耐又烦躁的模样少见又特别，他猜男人肯定在心里盘算着如何解决这一切，因为这是个非常好的把柄，运用得好的确会给他在接下来的质证到审理中带来很多便利，可是那太过缺德了点，不是来自于本身的专业素养，而是从这些隐秘的、灰暗的角度下手。

车子开起后晃动在窗外的灯光迷烁了双眼，Loki扭着脖子，姿势僵硬的不肯回头，他怕自己会暴露更多，他根本没有任何的筹码可以和Thor抗争。

Sigyn哭闹的声音在脑海里一闪而过，Loki坐在开着空调的车内打了个冷颤。

他并不是一个人，他还有一个即将做手术的妹妹，至少现在不行，在他可以结束这些前，他都不能让Thor以任何的借口毁掉自己。

车子停到了公寓楼下的停车场，司机下车后和Thor说了两句，坐在车里发呆的Loki直到男人拉开车门请他下来前都还没反应过，他已经到了Thor家的楼下。

“他已经走了。”下车后脚尖发疼地扶住了车身，Loki躲开了男人伸过来搀扶的手掌，他不需要被同情，更不需要来自Thor的关心，尽管那并不会显得惺惺作态，可是他讨厌自己如今的模样。

“上去谈谈吧。”指腹收拢地牵扯上了Loki的手腕，Thor扫了一眼腕骨上被自己勒出的痕迹，那有些迷人，如果对方是自己的男朋友，他可能会觉得惬意，并且在烙上更多痕迹的同时做上一次。

“你总有些什么要和我说的。”比如那些诋毁我名誉的事。

虽然这些事对Thor本身没有造成太大的影响，可是只要想到自己小心的邀请在男人眼中可笑的模样，那点被压下的怒气就止不住的上扬，Thor抬手捏着鼻骨，然后扯着Loki向电梯走去，这大概不会是一个好结束的夜晚。

Loki在电梯模糊的墙壁上看到了自己的投影，金色的假发、宝蓝色的长裙、灰色的丝袜，踩在脚下的鞋子外边磨得发脏，他深吸了一口气，灌入鼻腔内满满的香氛让他作呕。

到达楼层后“叮”地响动激起了手背上的汗毛，他突然感觉到了害怕，那些鼓起的勇气在吐出呼吸的瞬间倾斜出了身体，但是Thor已经走了出去，男人湛蓝的眼眸锁定在身上时，Loki已经不能选择自己接下来该有的举动。

他以最薄弱又厌恶的模样站在了对方眼前。

毫无防备和抵抗地接受着Thor可能提出的结果。

在脱下鞋子踩上室内拖鞋的同时，从小拇指上传来的疼痛钻刺到了膝盖，Loki猜那是被磨到了，毕竟他总是没法习惯地调整出正确的走路姿势，而是像个笨拙的鸭子，晃动着、漫无目的的走着。

“要喝点什么吗？”

打开冰箱看了一眼，Thor发现他除了啤酒还是啤酒，并没有第二个选项。

“不用了。”从指间蔓延的麻木让Loki脸上的表情沉寂了下来，他想了太多的结果，而现在唯一可以赌的却是自己最讨厌的——Thor Odinson正直的人格。

可笑又可悲。

就像每次穿上裙子时镜子里映照出的表情，他痛恨Laufey的装扮、职业和爱好，同时他也十倍的厌恶屈服于此的自己，那在完美的表象上钻了一个孔，如同摔掉了漆的娃娃。

可是他能把那个娃娃送回去修复，却找不到一个理由让自己去治疗这种隐疾。

“直说吧，你要什么才肯保密。”

说出这件事对于Thor来讲没有一丁点的坏处，Loki找不到任何的理由和威胁来压制对方，这和在法庭上互相反驳对方不同，他两手空空，仿佛证据确凿的杀人犯，除了听候审判，一无所有。

“你觉得我会需要什么？”这是一句自嘲，Thor并没有打算拿这个来威胁Loki，那不是他的风格，也不符合自己所想的，但是在Loki的眼里他已经是个坏人，而他连对方讨厌自己的理由都不知道。

“钱、Case……我……”说到自己的时候，Loki迟疑了一下，身体交易并不在他所设想的范畴内，和一个喜欢自己的人做爱没什么，但是这个人现在可能更恨他，那一切就都改变了。

“我不缺钱，你知道的，Case是我的本职工作，我不想用什么不正当的手段来改变它，而你…”伸手抹了抹Loki额角的金发，Thor发现他的毛病又来了——看到Loki Laufeyson就走不动的毛病。Hogun他们说的没错，如果是之前，不管谁说了Loki的坏话他都是不会信的，不但不信可能还会翻脸，可是现在他不得不信，又隐隐的觉得也许不是那样。

“…你希望我怎么说？”垂下的手掌迅速攥住了Loki的小臂，在用力掰着胳膊举到面前时，握在掌心、背于身后的手机上，录音器跳动的时长让Thor眼眶发热，他现在真的非常想打一顿眼前的家伙。

“只要Loki Laufeyson和我上床，我就不把他爱好穿女装这个小秘密透露出去…”嘴唇抵着话筒，Thor一字一句说得清楚，瞪在Loki身上的眼睛灼烧着男人的皮肤，“…如果因为泄露而造成任何的损失——都将由我偿还。”

晃着Loki的手机点下了保存，Thor瞥着眉头狠狠地嘲笑了自己的自作多情，好吧，其实从一开始他不就知道了吗。

“满意了？”松开手举过了头顶，Thor真的有那么一刻想要放弃，虽然他算不上多么完美的情人，但是那种喜欢被践踏在脚下的感觉是真实又疼痛的，如果不是之前抽烟后的感觉和酒精的麻痹，他说不定会做出些出格的事情。

“现在吗？”

Loki后悔了，他没有那么缺心眼，作为律师所需要的敏锐观察他从来不少，不管Thor是一时兴趣还是职业欣赏，这个男人喜欢自己的情绪他感觉得到，甚至为此而窃喜过，但那太短暂了，他抱着一个不能泄露的秘密，活得小心又谨慎，那是属于他自己的丑陋，仿佛对着镜子化妆的小丑，把滑稽的一切藏起来，这样就不会被嘲笑、厌恶、排挤。

“我想之后你也不会想和我见面了。”弯下身一把抱起了僵硬在原地的Loki，Thor翻着眼嘲笑于自己的兴奋，这离心想事成的差距大概有数十万光年，他在这次之后也算是可以彻底跟Loki分道扬镳了。

“你在害怕吗？”松手把人丢在了沙发上，Thor并不想去房间，那是留给情人和恋人的，而Loki显然不会同意他们之间任何的关系。

“说实话你的确该害怕。”单腿压住Loki挣扎的腰腹，挤压胃壁的感觉让男人停了下来，他快要吐出来了。

“我有点小爱好。”Thor从来不会向外人隐瞒这点，因为他觉得那不可耻也不污秽，那是他在性爱上的一种选择，他坦诚给每一个会和他上床的家伙，对方有选择的权利，这是他给予情人的尊重，不过或许现在告诉Loki是没有意义的。

抽出的腰带垂到了沙发边缘，漆黑的皮质缠绕上手腕时，Loki张开嘴被吞咽下的唾沫呛到，男人隐退在黑暗中的金发让折断的光线变得斑驳。

“我喜欢捆着对方。”穿插后用力拉紧的皮带勒到了皮肤，Loki瞪大眼发出了小声的呻吟，他低估了Thor的忍耐力，在把Odinson塑造成心理上那个讨厌的人后，他也同时制造了一个完美的假象——Thor Odinson很完美，从身体到心理上，毫无缺陷，如同神祇。

可世界上并不存在完人，成为真正的“完美”代价太高，就算是Loki也只能做到表面上的优越，在心里那些暗藏的东西，他不曾展现给别人，自然也不会被知晓。

而Thor就这么坦诚的、毫无保留的说了出来。

他不惧怕谣言、自然也不担心那些关于他私生活上小癖好的嘲讽。

“这应该是控制欲的一种体现，从心理上。”笑容简单又直白地流露出嘴角，在双手托着Loki的双腿向两边分开时，男人发抖的情绪传达到了脑海，Thor扭着眉头为心底那点小心疼而摇头。解开领带蒙落在了Loki湖绿色的眼眸外，骤然的抽气并没能阻止男人的动作。

“别…”双手并拢地想要取下遮挡住视线的布料，男人穿插进皮带里的手指轻而易举的将Loki的手臂压过了头顶。

“你会享受到的。”挤弄进双腿的下身磨蹭着底裤，Thor能摸到裙底掩盖的袜夹，这和Loki全副武装的模样不同，这是男人最软弱的时候，他趁虚而入，像个偷窃者般汲取着宝物的光芒。

顺着大腿扯下的内裤卡在了袜夹的中间，Loki倒吸了一口凉气，摸索着肏弄到臀缝里的手指按压在了缩紧的肉穴外，Thor似乎并不在意对方是不是第一次，捅插进肠壁的手指旋转着掏弄着温热的内里，在Loki大腿夹紧的空隙，解开了裤子的Thor握着半勃起的阴茎抵到了男人的大腿内侧。

“等一下。”

就算没有和男人做过，Loki也是知道那些基本步骤的，他害怕Thor就这么侵入进来，他会受伤，而对于对方来说，这只是一场发泄，没有任何因素的交合，那是他自己同意的，所以…

“我不会这么进来的。”按住上身拱起的Loki，Thor抽出了扩张的手指，尽管只有一根，但Loki那因为紧张而绷起的肌肉还是给Thor造成了阻碍。

探出身子从茶几下面的抽屉里翻出了保险套，Thor咬着包装为Loki上下滑动的喉结而着迷，那让纤长的颈项显得分外脆弱，当然从精神上Loki或许已经想一刀捅死自己了。

“你在做什么？”在等了一会都没有下文的阶段，Loki没法看到男人任何的动作，传导在耳际的声响并没有放松的效果。

“给你来点放松的东西。”撸着透明滑腻的薄膜到了下身，借着窗外照进的光线，Thor眯着眼看了看手里的管状物，是护手霜，他这里还真是什么奇怪的东西都有。

拧开盖子单手挤着管身，掉落到皮肤外的雪白膏体弄的Loki大腿发紧，他还没想出Thor到底搞了些什么。展开的手掌从会阴揉擦着乳膏到了股间，滑腻粘黏的感觉让皮肤开始发热，被膏体完全包裹住的手指轻松的滑进了紧闭的穴口，Loki抿着嘴唇阻止了来自喉咙口的呻吟。

“我没有录音，你可以放心地喊出来。”

手指抽插着捅弄着肉穴，被撑开的感觉还没在脑内过热，Thor说出口的话就让Loki心里一凉，他咬着牙用力别过头，被领带遮住的眼眶开始发烫，就算男人说的直白又简单，Loki还是有种被嘲讽刮过背脊的疼痛。

“Loki。”

被抹开的膏体妥帖的粘黏在了皮肤表面，Thor出口喊着对方的名字，抵在大腿上的手掌按压着推到了胸口，卷起的腹部让抬高的后臀完全暴露在了男人眼前，Loki伸出手，他想抓住点什么，这样看不到摸不到的感觉不但没有安全感，还让他有种飘在半空的悬浮，交错在一起的手掌抵到硬邦邦的胸口时，Thor解开的纽扣下，结实的胸肌紧绷着汗水，触手的温热短暂的侵蚀了男人的思想，他在走神，可是抵到了身下的硬挺却不会给他时间。

“放松点…”虽然做了润滑，但是Thor的大家伙要想一口气插到底还需要点时间，仅仅是挤进的龟头就让Loki呼吸一窒地喊疼，鼻头耸动冒出的汗珠让Loki的抽气显得有些可怜，Thor吐了口气，他被勒的难受，抵在胸口的手掌在金发男人用力的挺弄下攥紧。

Loki张着嘴模糊地说着什么，那声音轻的就算是Thor也没法听清，嘀嘀咕咕的响动在肉穴完全吃下了阴茎后短暂的停顿，根本没给Loki太多的习惯时间，抽动带来的收蠕让肠壁紧紧的包裹在了茎体外，Thor抓掐进大腿皮肉的手指使劲的按捺出了指印。

“太…深了…”Loki哽着嗓子想要挣脱开Thor的操纵，男人粗暴的捅插让穴口的肌肉开始发疼，大腿内的韧带抽搐着打起颤，压下了身体的Thor扯着皮带的边缘用力按住了Loki的手腕，被边缘刮蹭的皮肤通红的留下了一道，领带的内侧开始湿润，Loki觉得自己正被吊起在汹涌的海面，翻滚的巨浪盖下又退去，他来不及吐掉口中的海水就又沉了下去。

“…轻一点…”

舔弄在脖颈的湿热和下身撞击的声响一毫不落的传到了耳中，Thor扯掉了绑在Loki大腿上的袜夹，卷到膝盖的丝袜在男人的动作里被撕开了大口。

Thor隔着内裤揉搓上了Loki的阴茎，半勃起的茎体吐着前液湿润了布料，握着弹动的柱身掐紧了根部，被蒙罩在束缚里的湿热让Loki难受地扭起了下身，男人发泄般凶狠的挺动绞死了Loki心头那一点侥幸的光点。

他眼眶发烫，酸涩的氤氲在眼球的液体流出、被吸收。

连个吻都怜惜施舍的Thor在射精时咬住了Loki的脖颈，嵌入皮肉的疼痛让男人叫喊了出来，松开的指腹任由到顶的阴茎射在了内裤中。

“还没结束呢。”

沾染着体液的拇指擦弄在了Loki的下唇，已经彻底脱落的口红只剩下了一道道渗入唇缝的残色。

掀开潮湿的领带，湛蓝的视线接触上对方的目光时，Thor还是不可救药地心软了，尽管他想把这一切弄得简单些，他就像Loki所希望的，是个借着筹码要挟的混蛋，这一点是真的，然后等今天结束了，Loki会恨他，而他可以把之前的喜欢都收拢收拢，打包后清空回收站，没有东西会留下，就是这么简单。

“别弄得我像个强迫你的犯人好吗？这是你提出来的条件，Laufeyson先生。”

——以现在这个模样。

收紧的心口和背脊干涸的汗水变成了可怕的东西，Loki不知道自己在感受什么，他的手臂生疼，下身被操干到发麻，从绷紧的肌肉里渗透出的酸软正让他喉咙发紧，另一个属于Loki Laufeyson的地方在身体里尖叫着，他想要撕碎Thor，割开男人的假象，他并不完美，他和自己讨厌的那个Thor Odinson有着奇妙的偏差，这个喜欢操控、捆绑性爱的男人正在侵犯他，而自己却是那个开口请求的人。

“闭嘴…”

只是做你的就好，他在这里，任由对方的摆布，是要把他当成情人、炮友还是一个发泄的玩具都无所谓，等他走出大门，Laufeyson和Odinson就再也没有关系了。

“我可不想操一具不会动的尸体。”

嘲讽的勾起了嘴角，Thor拉着皮带的边缘扯起了Loki，光脚踩在地板上的冰凉让发酸的双腿几乎没法行走，被捅开的后穴撑着口淌出了湿漉漉的体液，在Thor打开门按亮了灯光时，Loki颤抖的神经一脚迈过了崩溃的边缘。

“不…不…你不能这么…”

站在对方身后，用力推着撞进了怀里的Loki，室内敞亮的灯光照射在了宽大的试衣镜上。

这是Thor的衣帽间，周围关闭的柜门后是他外表的修饰，当然现在镜子里只有两个人，妆容花开、带着金色假发的男人，和穿着衬衣西裤来不及脱下的Thor。

“这不是你吗？”

“看着它，我在操的是你，Loki。”

手掌擦过脖颈的咬痕用力捏上了躲避开的下颚，Thor搂着男人的腰身几乎控制不住对方的挣扎，在看到镜子里画面的瞬间，Loki脑中的尖叫蒙蔽了一切，他抬起脚，面前是漆黑的深渊，他看都没看地一脚迈了过去。

然后他开始坠落，疾风穿梭在了耳际，无休无止的。

“看着它！”

“不！”

他的胃在燃烧。

难受地弯下腰想要躲避开现实的Loki跪到了镜子前，无法挣脱的双手在Thor用力的挤压下推抵到了镜面，他看到了从肩头扯开的衣领，脖颈上被咬出的齿痕渗透着淅沥的血沫，他模糊的看到了大雨，在身后的裙摆被掀起，Thor勃起的阴茎肏弄进被操熟的肉穴时，Loki开始抽噎，他被镜中的怪兽吞噬了。

“不是…”

——这不是他。

岔开后紧贴在镜子上的冰凉让Thor的捅插进得很深，那几乎要戳穿了Loki的下腹，他在额头撞击上玻璃时叫喊了出来，男人硕大的阴茎让撑开的穴口撕扯到了极限，他从中间被割开，一半是Loki，另一半，还是Loki。

“…这不是我…”

淌下的眼泪顺着下巴滴到了地板，Thor握着Loki攥紧的拳头轻声道。

“这就是你。”

“不…”

他在拒绝，拒绝这个穿着裙子的怪物，就像曾经每一个见过Laufey后远离他的人一样。

Thor也会离开，彻底的。

“Loki这就是你。”

“不…”

挺弄到下腹发胀的深度让唾液溢出了唇角，他已经没法吞咽了，巨大的雷云在头顶打着闪电，垂落下的漆黑正吞噬掉光线，Loki听到了枪响……

“为什么否定它？喜欢它不是错。”

——就像我喜欢你并不是一件错误般。

亲吻在后颈的嘴唇舔舐掉了冷汗，映照在镜子里的瞳孔开始涣散，身体里操干带来的感觉正一下下挑弄着阴茎，Loki勃起了，在罩下的裙子里，接着被Thor粗长的阴茎脔干到射精，他喘息着将额头抵在了布满雾气的镜子上。

“Loki，它很好看。”

抹着颊边干涸的泪痕，Thor叹了口气，他可能触到了什么不该去碰的地方。

“它让我恶心…”

高潮的余韵压下了心口的冷笑，Loki攥着手掌用力锤打上了镜面，剧烈的晃动让Thor一把扯住了激动的男人，埋在体内的阴茎在挣扎里勃起、胀大。

按着已经停止哭泣的Loki到了远离镜子的地方，被扯开后掉到腰际的裙子下，黑色的胸衣蹭起了一角，因为汗水而脱胶的胸贴开始从皮肤上滑落，Loki抬起头，看到了裂开镜子里古怪的一幕。

坐在Thor身上的臀肉吞没着阴茎，金发男人粗鲁的动作让肩带滑下，被拉扯到变形的钩子解放了胸口的皮肤，粘黏后的通红让乳头充血，Loki喘着气被男人顶弄的动作插到后腰发软，抓捏到了胸口的双手毛躁地揉捏着。

虽然心里针扎的疼痛还在引导着神经下落，但是身体诚实的反应还是在Thor的操弄下第三次射了出来。

在深渊里下坠的触底感并没有带来疼痛，那有些柔软，就像把脸孔埋进Laufey的裙子里时一样。

掀起的眼睫让视线模糊了片刻，Loki动了动肩膀，他能感觉到脸侧压在柔软里的舒服，空气里弥漫的烟味唤醒着神经，他抬起头，盖在身上的衣服让温度留存在了皮肤，被掩盖的赤裸让Loki下意识地收拢了双腿，他试图撑起上身，手腕上麻木的疼痛绵绵地传递到神经，一圈圈的勒痕让Loki咧着嘴摸了摸脖子，腰侧和大腿上的疼痛都可以暂时忽略，他虽然看不到，但估计也不会比上身的差了。

“醒了。”坐在沙发上抽烟的Thor按灭了烟头，吐出的烟雾消散在空气，烟灰缸里堆积起来的残骸昭示了男人乱七八糟的心情。

“几点了？”

张着干涩的嘴唇轻声地说着话，出口的声音沙哑又难听，就算有些不清不楚，Thor还是凑近了过来，散落的金发扫落在眼前，Loki发痒地打了个喷嚏，已经站起身走过来的男人拉开衣服丢到了一边。

浑身赤裸地接触到了空气，Loki发冷的蜷缩了一下，男人覆盖下的身体让发烫的体温熨烫在了周围，他皱着鼻头哼出了声，被男人掰开的大腿酸软的环绕到了腰上，带着保险套的阴茎滑进了肉穴里，被抱着坐起身的Loki靠近了Thor。抓捏着臀肉的双手让进入的动作更加顺畅，他哑着嗓子难耐地呻吟着，喉咙着火一样的干渴就连咽唾沫都已经无济于事。

“…不行了…”

Loki觉得自己根本没法承受起男人那无穷无尽的精力，他已经被榨干了，再下去他会死在这里的。

“你的下面可不是这么说的。”

捏着Loki的下巴逼迫男人侧过脸孔，亲吻在嘴角的唇齿舔弄着干涩的嘴唇，在男人撤回脖子时，大力操干的下腹顶得Loki腰窝发麻，他瘫在男人的怀里，被拇指揉捏的阴茎翘起了脑袋，泌出的前液湿润着掌心，等Thor被汗水湿润的金发埋进肩头时，发泄在体内的冲撞感让Loki短暂的失神，他搂着男人的肩膀无措的眨着眼。

“早上好，宝贝。”

落在眼睫上的亲吻让Loki颤抖地掉下眼泪，他不知道自己在难过什么，也许他该问问Thor，到底喜欢自己哪一点？还是说对于男人来说，那个穿着裙子、带着假发的怪人，也在他喜欢的范围内。

…Loki，它很好看。

…Dad，它很好看。

仰着稚嫩的小脸摸了摸Laufey刚买回来的裙子，坐在桌前盘头发的男人皱起鼻头笑着表示了赞同。

没有什么是丑陋的，那就是你Loki，它很好看。

借着Thor的浴室洗完澡后，Loki又借了一套衣服，毕竟他之前穿的那一身早就葬送在了男人的怪力下，换上了休闲服的Thor打开了客厅的窗户，灌入的空气换掉了之前的气味，等Loki穿着兜帽衫和牛仔裤走出来时，Thor眯起的视线里，头发乱蓬蓬的男人迎着微光勾了勾嘴角，那太快了，他根本来不及捕捉。

“要我送你吗。”干巴巴地把话说出口时，Thor才想到自己做了个再也没有下一次的爱，真是非常讽刺了。

“不用了。”晃着脚上有点大的球鞋，Loki摇着头拉开了门，脚步迈出后的呼吸在胸腔一紧，他想了想，在带上门前，回头说了声再见。

留在空荡荡的屋内站了许久，等到Thor从衣帽间把那套被自己扯坏的裙子拿出来后，站在垃圾桶旁的男人犹豫了一会，宝蓝色长裙里残余的香味萦绕在了鼻尖。

第五次…

然后…

再见…

松手把衣服塞进了黑色的垃圾袋，Thor用力打了个结，拒绝再去想起它们。

曾经，我想和你分享我的所有秘密，但现在，你成了我心底的秘密。


	4. Chapter 4

Adrienne医生最近接到了一个新的病人。

对方出现在预约名单里时，Adrienne的第一反应是很陌生，这在她手边并不常见，因为对于大多数可以花得起钱购买一小时来做精神疏导的人来说，他们从走进房间起的每一秒钟，都必须做到高度保密。

在心理医生这一行，不管你推出了多么有名的治疗方案、拥有多么高的知名度，都比不过一个会保密的嘴，所以Adrienne从来不缺少病人，而这些人在试用满意后，也会介绍自己的朋友来。

那是一种资源的共享，毕竟上流社会的那些人，有几个是没有一点压力、精神完全健康的呢。

结束了一顿英式下午茶的甜蜜后，Adrienne在屋内等来了这位Laufeyson先生，对方比自己想象得要更加英俊，合体剪裁的西装衬的男人挺拔而消瘦，那不自觉带入走路姿势里的谨慎让她在本子上写下了第一条。

克制。

紧接着在他们的聊天开始前，男人拿出了一份亲手拟定的保密协议，她的诊所本身是有保密协议存在的，大部分人关心的其实不是从自己这里能得到多少，而是在走出大门后不会被泄露多少。

出于礼貌，Adrienne翻看了那份协议，其中前期的几条和自己手里的并没有太大区别，但是这个男人敏锐地揪出了保密协议中容易被混淆的几点，那些问题在大部分人眼中看起来都是没有问题的，可如果在心理诊疗里出现了意外，在拿着协议去申请诉讼时，却会成为双方律师争执的焦点。

“没问题。”微笑着拿出笔签上了自己的名字。

Adrienne对于这个连坐沙发都不肯放松的男人写下了第二条评论。

狡猾。

这个词并不是贬义的，只是作为一名纽约的顶尖律师，Laufeyson先生的每一步都谨慎小心的把有利的一面拉向自己，但是在大部分人眼里，这一点又不会惹人讨厌，甚至会觉得理所当然，人格魅力的导向在这里显露无疑。

“接下来是一些基础步骤，我需要你介绍一下自己。”

了解自己的病人是第一步，当然第一次可以知道的相对会很少，Adrienne首先要给予对方的是一种安全感，那么在这个相对安全的圈内，之后每一次的接触都能加深双方的了解，她从来不畏惧把自己的所有展现给别人看，对于这些职场上高人一等的佼佼者来说，他们会把自己的特殊看成一种“罪恶”。

天主教在定义罪恶的来源时分为了七种，虽然经过百年的修改，七宗罪已经演化出了不同的版本，但如果把他们带入到病症里，Adrienne首先就可以为Laufeyson先生排除掉“暴食”。

“我是一名律师，这一点在递交给你的资料里已经写明了。”

在说话时，Laufeyson会交叉双手，嘴角挂着引人的笑意，那是一种“傲慢”的表现，不过Adrienne并不觉得奇怪，能靠自己走到今天这个地步，而且还如此年轻，Laufeyson的确具有傲慢的资本。

之后他们聊了一个半小时，诊疗的时间很快过去，Adrienne手里的本子上涂涂改改的地方越来越多，这个狡猾的男人并不信任自己，语言上艺术的试探让她没法很快的定位到对方所想，但作为一名律师和一名心理医生的差别就是——她不会玩弄自己的专业，可Laufeyson的专业却并不是心理，所以在第三次诊疗时，Adrienne揭开了男人的面具。

那是她所经历的病人中，最具挑战性的一次。

Loki Laufeyson是一个集聚了克制、谨慎、狡猾、敏锐、聪慧于一体的天才。

可是他却被这些优点绊住了双脚。

就像一个画地为牢的人，Laufeyson用自己所拥有的一切来压制自己认为不对的东西，然而对于Adrienne来说，这个世界上，只要不是危害他人、毁坏和平的事物，你都不能说它是完全不对的，但这个男人却全盘否定了它们。

“你有嫉妒的人吗？”

这是他们第十次见面时，Adrienne选择的一个突破点，因为每次辅导的费用都是按时间来计算的，简单来说，她的时间价值不菲，如果是平常的病人，她可能会很享受这种聊天的时光，因为Laufeyson不但赏心悦目，而且举止、谈吐都足以让任何年龄的女人为之心动。

但问题的根源就是男人太完美了，这个世界上从来不存在如此完美的人，要么是装出来的，要么是刻意为之。

Adrienne没有感觉到男人过于刻意或者矫作的地方，那么这一切就都是他心里所想，这是一种很常见的人格演绎，用自己所知道的一切去诠释一个相对完美的人格，但是这是自己吗？是本心吗？事实当然是相反的。

“有。”在停顿了几秒后，男人承认了这点。

或许这个世界上真的存在圣人，但那不是Adrienne所能知道的范畴，就她的了解，“嫉妒”是一种普遍的情绪。

有人嫉妒少女的青春活力、有人嫉妒妇人的华贵雍容、有人嫉妒天才的成功进步、有人嫉妒商人的多金肆意……

Adrienne把“嫉妒”划分了不同的等级，能够的上罪孽的那种，一般都会闹出人命，但最低档的，普通的那种却可以帮助她了解一个人所想要的。

“可以说说这个人吗？”

那是质证结束后的第三周，也是发生了那一夜后的第五个月。

在离开了Thor的公寓后，Loki回了家，接着在昏昏沉沉中发了一场高烧，他觉得身上疼，却又不知道自己到底哪里疼，也许是身体里面也许是身体外面，接着他做了个噩梦，自己穿着裙子、带着假发，被扯到了一个光亮的房间，那里面每个人的面孔都是空白的，只有不断亮起的闪光灯在提醒着自己。

然后他所在的世界变了，不，应该说只有他变了，他变成了灰色，而周围的一切还是五彩斑斓的，他的秘密被公之于众，所有的舆论和窃窃私语都变成了锋利的刀刃，从头顶、四肢、后背，每一个可以想到、可以触碰的地方刺来，他拖着那些东西叮铃哐啷的行走着，很快他就发现自己的脚步变慢了，因为失血带来的疲惫正在侵蚀着神经，在他准备开口呼救时，那个金发的男人却出现在眼前，他捂住了自己的嘴，然后轻轻地“嘘”了一声。

接着Loki从梦里惊醒过来，他满身大汗坐在黑黢黢的屋内抱着膝盖痛哭起来。

在Laufey死去时、在Sigyn诊断出肾功能衰竭时、在所有身边的人都在说着不堪入耳的话时，他所有的支撑就是对Laufey的恨，但那很奇怪，那个唯一爱他，在他发烧时会做苹果泥来逼他进食的人，最后却成了自己最恨的人。

如果对方不是那个职业、如果Laufey没有捡回Sigyn、如果自己是出生在一个普通的家庭。

他会不会就可以摆脱掉现在的一切，摆脱掉那些噩梦，摆脱掉被指责、被迁怒、被诅咒的那一刻？

可是Thor知道了。

这个念头突然而至，击垮了头脑中的所有建设，在男人问道那句话时，他就已经龟裂成了一片又一片。

你知道我喜欢你。

我当然知道，你表现的那么明显，我又不是瞎子。

可你讨厌我。

我讨厌你啊，叫Thor Odinson的一切我都讨厌，从发色到长相，你的笑容、话语、气味，每一点都如此惹眼，为什么我会觉得它们很完美？甚至会被吸引？为什么你总可以把一切都处理好？你可以有那么多朋友、有支持你的人、可以无愧于自己的癖好。

“我讨厌你…”

捂着滚烫的额头，Loki哭了许久，那种把全身水份都榨干的感觉让他昏睡了过去，等再次醒来，手机里的未接来电已经爆炸，他一个个划过，却没有了回复的欲望。

在休息了一天，又整理完手中的工作后，Loki在办公室里翻出了Thor当初给自己的名片和联系方式，他们还有质证、官司需要面对，直接删除、拉黑是不可行的，只是看着手机里那个一分多钟的录音，Loki就忍不住笑出声，他把对方当成了傻瓜，可那个真正犯傻的家伙到底是谁？

一周后在质证厅的门口，Thor礼貌的向自己打了招呼，Loki听到崩裂又淅沥的声响，等轰鸣结束，他的大脑一轻，好像魂魄离体后抽出了污秽肮脏的重物，等它钻回身体后，清洁又平和。

当然这只是他一个人的想法。

质证席上，双方的每一句话都会成为对方攻击和取证的焦点，一丝不能退让的紧逼让Loki疲惫，Thor是个厉害的对手，而Frank也的确输在了起点上，不过如果现在就请求和解，那么他也可以彻底退出纽约律师界了。

流程进行到中途，Sigyn的手术也被提上了日程，因为成功率并不高，突然压下的挫折让Loki在事务所的厕所里吐了出来，他按着疼到痉挛的胃部，终于体会到了自己并非钢铁超人这一点。事务所的大股东、他的老板提议自己去看看心理医生，在这种大案子和家庭的双重因素下，如果挺不过，很可能会心态崩溃，只有Loki知道，自己最大的脆弱就是需要一次次面对Thor Odinson。

不过作为一个好的下属和理智派，Loki向心理医生提交了申请，在接到预约时间的通知后，他就打印了一份自己拟定的保密协议。

和Adrienne的相处很愉快，那是个聪明的女人，Loki喜欢和聪明人沟通，那会节省掉大部分的时间成本以提高效率。

第一次见面时，对方干脆的态度加深了Loki的好感，之后他们每一次的交谈都能很好的疏导下工作和生活里紧张的情绪。

Loki猜想也许自己可以在结束这个案子后，彻底走出问题的根源也说不定。

在他这么自信的晚上，熟悉的悸动又一次准时敲响了大脑，他在漆黑的屋内发了会呆，然后拉开柜门把那些裙子和高跟鞋一个个拿出来，摆在面前，整整齐齐的。

坐在地毯上从左到右一件件地审视过，再在结束时调头重来。

他觉得这些东西很好看，无论是贴身的剪裁还是柔软轻薄的布料，亦或者漆黑高跟鞋下，艳丽的红底。

Loki记得Laufey穿着它们时的模样，他也记得自己的，尽管不愿回想，但他们是一类人。

质证结束，进入庭审阶段的第三个周末，Adrienne问了自己一个问题。

“你有嫉妒的人吗？”

对于这个问题，Loki思考了一下，甚至并没有用大脑，因为他立刻、马上就想到了一个家伙。

“有。”

在《神曲》中，但丁将七宗罪按照严重性的顺序做出了排列，“嫉妒”在第六位。

嫉恨其他拥有者更美好之物的欲望。

那是他第一次和别人谈论到Thor，那个从出现开始就占据了他所想要一切的男人，是他嫉妒的本源、憎恶的开端，也给了他最深刻的教训和疼痛。

“…悲剧就是把美好的东西撕碎给你看。”

当和Adrienne说到Laufey的那一天，女医生做出了一个平静又冷漠的解释。

一切的冲突开始于死亡，是在更久之前吗？是在Laufey还活着的时候吗？

事实并非如此，当那个男人还活着，就算收到了污蔑和诋毁，对于Loki来说他还有一个承受的地域，那个小小的地方里面放着他唯一的亲人和所有的信念。

“你想要完美、想要成功、想要证明给别人看，是为了摆脱自己的父亲？或者对你来说，只要你比任何人都要完美成功，你就可以告诉他们，你的父亲没有错，那不是病毒、不是罪恶、不是痛苦、不是肮脏，那就是一个人，是他喜欢并赖以生存的东西。”

那是Adrienne从辅导开始说过最严重的一句话，Loki睁大眼有些不明白的看向了皱起眉头的女人，这个总是微笑着、平和的诉说一切的女医生在他的面前第一次展露了情绪，虽然只有一瞬、一段话，接下来她马上恢复了以往，然后给出了另一个判断。

“你畏惧的不是这件事本身、不是自己，而是死亡。”

喜欢不是错的，错误的是把所喜欢的东西跟最可怕的恶魔画上了等号。

Laufey死于一个厌恶女装癖的少年手中，作为未成年人，对方所会受到的惩罚太轻微了，身为一个律师，Loki明白其中的所有，越是明白越是无力，他改变不了这一切，而他还想要好好活下去。

“你爱他吗？”

第一个他是Laufey。

Loki点头了，毫不犹豫的。

“你爱他吗？”

第二个他是Thor。

这一次Loki没有说话，他看向窗外灼眼的日光，在恍惚中似乎有灿然的麦浪川流而过。

作为一个嗜酒如命的人来说，每天不沾一些酒精都很难入睡，但是Thor在质证期间，不但没有去过酒吧，连自己公寓橱柜中的收藏也没有碰过一滴，Fandral嘲笑他要变成圣人了，那种只食谷糠的修道者。

对此Thor是嗤之以鼻的，他觉得这根本没有可比性，因为他还是在每日大口大口的摄入着高热卡路里，去健身房的几率大大降低，因为他更愿意去拳击场打上一下午的沙袋。

那些业余选手和教练偶尔会找他过招，赌上几张钞票，互相击打、流汗到倒地，虽然从开始加入比赛就从没输过，但Thor还是会在对方的邀请下进入下一轮，他需要一个发泄的点，那可以是任何东西。

“你需要找个人做爱，不管是男的女的，你需要，马上。”

在Thor觉得自己快要病入膏肓时，Sif冲到他的公寓说了这么一句话，接着联合Fandral他们把他拉到了街上。

中途Thor试图反抗，在他看来，无论是Fandral还是Volstagg，都没法强迫自己去干些什么。他有欲望——在下腹、在醒来的早晨，在闻到熟悉的香氛后，他会下腹抽痛，阴茎肿胀，接着被那种攥紧一样的揉弄感击溃。

Sif觉得他失恋了。

但是说实话，那根本没有开始，又谈何失恋。

而且喜欢本就是一种很个人的东西，你可以喜欢一个人、可以为对方付出，他回应你了，很好，那么你可能将要开始一场愉快的恋爱，但是对方也有拒绝的权利，这是天赋人权，任何人都不能剥夺。

无论是Sif、Fandral还是Hogun、Volstagg都是站在自己朋友的角度在评价这件事，Thor知道自己最开始的愤怒是因为Loki的佯装不知，但很快他就意识到，他只是难过对方真的拒绝了自己。

当一切都没有说开时，他还有继续往前努力的目标，可有一天，有一个人趾高气昂的——这里Thor脑补了Loki的样子。他明确又肯定的告诉自己，你是痴心妄想，对方根本不喜欢你，或者说，我就是讨厌你、没有理由。

被按在酒吧沙发里的Thor被面前一溜排摆开的酒瓶吓了一跳，这是要把自己灌死在这里吗。

“看那边。”

拿着桌上一瓶打开的啤酒，Fandral指了指不远处吧台旁坐着的两个女人，腰细腿长又精神，披肩的长发让浓重的妆容被遮掩住了大半，看起来很是漂亮，不过Thor瞄了一眼就认出这是上过花花公子的封面模特。

“你请来的？”对于自己助理这越来越神乎其技的本事，Thor只有拿过瓶子碰一碰以示赞赏。

“用你的名字。”

刚刚灌下了一口酒的Thor被呛得咳嗽了起来，也不知道是因为他的名字还是因为他的姓氏，不过两者间的冲突好像也不是那么明显。

“他骗你的，是Hela姐要她们来的。”嚼着嘴里的薄荷糖，Sif摇着头翻了个大大的白眼。

“她又干了什么？”哭笑不得地拿出手机想要给对方打个电话，不过拨通键还没戳下，Hogun已经从一旁一把抢过了电子设备，接着在Volstagg帮忙的阻挠中，将Thor的电话给关机了。

“这个世界上不是只有Laufeyson一个人。”

“难道还不允许自己喜欢错几个人吗？就当犯了错误改正它。”

“我…”伸手举到面前的过程里，已经把酒瓶推过来的Sif用力的打断了男人接下来的话语。

“别弄的像个纯情男生、初恋告急一样好吗，你没那么圣人也没有那么好，要么现在想办法把Laufeyson彻底捆到自己身边，威胁也好、强迫也罢，反正你是律师，那些法律的漏洞怎么钻难道你不清楚吗？”

“要么。”握着瓶子使劲地塞到了金发男人手中，Sif歪过头对着吧台上两个迷人的模特点了点下巴，“就别搞得像个惨遭遗弃的金毛犬，你哪有金毛那么醇厚的性格，别把一切想的那么好，你把自己憋死了、弄傻了，不喜欢你的人还是不会喜欢你，所以你在纠结什么？等他哪天突然回心转意发现你有多好？”

终于无话可说的大律师，默默的拿起了面前的酒瓶，开始一瓶一瓶地灌下肚。

他当然知道这些道理，因为它们听起来浅显又易懂，尽管显得不近人情，不过他也没脆弱到那种地步。

Loki是不可取代的吗？

Thor一辈子只会爱上一个人吗？

这种问题在下一个喜欢的人出现前，都是无解的悖论，尽管总有很多事实在说明着，人心是善变的，有的夫妻可以相濡以沫一生到老，有的却会分分合合最后甚至沦为仇人。

Thor见过不少那种婚前来签署协议，婚后又打官司到撕破脸皮的夫妻。

没有什么是永恒的。

在成功把自己灌到烂醉如泥的夜晚，Thor躲过了自己姐姐自作主张的一切，其实他的家族并没有外界看上去那么和谐，Odin的顽固、Hela的强势，在很多时候都会给他带来困扰，他承认了一些事、做出了一些选择，最后也要为此付出代价。

他不敢轻易相信Hela给予的帮助，就像他没法把手里的案子移交给别人一样。

他会因此一次次的见到Loki，Loki也会见到他。

他们坐在桌子的两端，为一个问题、一句陈述而提出质疑和辩解。

他们是对手。

这个结果没有人会质疑，因为外界大部分的旁观者都是这么看、这么想的，他们的关系不好，同样优秀，并且占据了非常有利的资源。

越是比对、越是能发现相似的地方，接着Thor开始怀疑自己，他到底是从哪个地方觉得Loki会喜欢自己的？因为他姓Odinson？因为他曾经在约会场上无往不利？

“他让我挫败。”

在质证持续的某个周末，Thor遇到了自己的前床伴，他其实并不想这么形容对方，因为Olivia是个优秀而美丽的女人，她出生在意大利的西西里，一头乌黑卷曲的长发，配上古铜色的健康皮肤，让对方的一瞥一笑都迷人而诱惑。

第一次见到Olivia是Thor大学的时候，作为一名助教，和自己教授手下最得意的学生上个床，这显然不在女人的道德范畴内，她喜欢Thor的金发、结实的肌肉和沉浸于欲望中的表情。

但是她不谈感情，Olivia说他们不适合，在感情的层面上来说，他们太相似，都是那种家族铺垫未来道路的隐性成功者。

他们拥有了大多数人没有的东西，按照正常的商业套路，他们应该结婚，然后组成一个家庭，他们生出来的孩子也会成为成功者，这是个非常没有道理的循环，可惜Olivia从来不是一个秩序的支持者。

或许是因为第一眼看到Olivia时，Thor就想到了西西里里美丽而绝望的玛莲娜，在Olivia决定离开美国时，他受到了打击，但是那更多的是来自于对自我魅力的质疑。

本来只是回国完成手里一个小Case的Olivia一看到Thor就笑了出来，他从男人脸上的表情、眉头的紧皱和嘴角张开的幅度判断，这个家伙正在纠结中，那非常明显，因为Thor Odinson是个灿烂的男人，他的光芒太耀眼，Olivia承认自己曾经被吸引过，但是很快她就意识到，如果只是被对方的外在吸引，那么她很快就会厌弃这段感情，然后带给彼此无法挽回的伤害。

“你的光都变暗了。”

坐在咖啡厅里听着慢摇的舞曲，Olivia摸着杯沿问了Thor一个问题。

“如果把那个人换成我，他不想和你谈感情，但是可以上床，你愿意吗？”

“不。”

Thor拒绝得很干脆，甚至有点突兀，声音暴露出喉咙时，他停顿了一下，接着为自己的激动而可笑。

“那你在犹豫什么？”

“做人不能总这么正派，虽然我们常说要把爱情献给爱情，如果爱了，就干干净净地去爱，但事实就是，这种纯真又可爱的情绪，在脑中产生的一瞬间，就会被理智压制，所以我不会和你谈恋爱，就是因为我们都是一类人Thor，我们太了解生活中的一切，我们得到了很多就同样会失去很多，那种可爱到俏皮的爱情不适合你也不适合我。”

当你把自己的这些感情看得非常纯净而珍贵时，其实就已经先打败了自己。

在咖啡店喝完了咖啡后，Olivia带着Thor去了自己住的酒店，他们在接触彼此时，回忆起了学生时候的莽撞，Thor在欲望里清醒，又在纾解后更加烦躁。

其实他很清楚，Loki并不是他唯一的选择，但是当他触碰到对方的逆鳞后，在看到那个看似完美的男人崩溃哭泣时，他的欲望在膨胀，然后变得可怖，他以为自己是在拯救对方，其实不然，他更想跟Loki一起坠入深渊。

在《神曲》中，“色欲”是第一重罪孽，爱慕过重就是错误。

Thor在送走Olivia后又一次见到了Loki，黑发绿眸的男人穿着剪体的西装，精致而俊美的脸孔上，沉稳而平和。

他见过对方被欲望纠结、被痛苦缠绕、被羞愧撕裂的模样。

接着Loki转过身，他勾起嘴角认真的打上了一个招呼。

他们之间没有对错，没有开始，自然也不会有结束。


	5. Chapter 5

热带风暴艾米丽在佛罗里达州登陆时，Loki手里的Case出现了一个奇妙的“转机”。

当然作为Frank的代理律师，Loki觉得这个用词还需要琢磨一下，毕竟这种涉及了企业创立期间股份和违背契约精神的问题，如果双方无法达成和解，就跟离婚要分家产一样，一条条一框框的都要给你拖出来算算清楚，这从根本上是非常伤害感情的一件事。

不过Loki对这种案子的基本诉讼期还是有所预料的，但是他低估了Frank的固执，这个家伙在兼顾公司之余就像要和Ellis闹到鱼死网破的丈夫般，这种情绪在最开始质证时其实并不明显，可时间就是金钱，在耗费精力、物力、财力来纠缠于这个一年多都没有达成和解的案子，会给人很大的压力。

作为代理律师，Loki本身也能感受到那种压力，因为他知道自己不可能全胜，只能说赔得不那么惨，而且这种会影响到股市的官司，就算保密做得再好，也会存在漏洞，该说什么不该说什么，这是公司PR需要担心的，而Loki所要做的就是尽量让证据对Frank有利。

双方互相僵持，所要递交、修改的协议在两边来回的传递，这不可避免地加重了自己和Thor见面的机会，这里Loki觉得自己需要咒骂一句上帝。

因为他太忙的，忙到晕头转向、神志不清，以至于连Adrienne的心理辅导都必须减少次数，Sigyn的手术成功了、又复发了，中间观察的那三个月，Loki甚至不确定自己到底有没有好好的睡过一次觉。

休息间隔之后，他需要重新整理一切，然后再次见到Thor，这是他们必须要沟通的，在庭审期间，双方当事人还是不要接触的比较好——那他妈的都是放屁。

“你是不是准备把自己的眼珠挖下来，防腐处理、打包外送，然后黏到对方身上。”要是说在接案子之前，Loki对于Frank的印象极差，那么现在他只想让这位宅男男神、二代比尔盖茨，赶快的、麻利地把人追回来，然后签署协议，解放他这个拿人钱财替人消灾的。问题他自己的灾都搞不定了，目前的情况就是火越烧越大、越吹越旺，在心理承受能力超过一定界限的情况下，他说不定会穿着裙子跑到中央公园去跳舞。

“那我就看不见屏幕了。”握着酒瓶的Frank红着脸颊呼呼地喘着气。

“你现在也不需要看了。”推着Frank的肩膀，Loki连叹气的力道都没了。

酒吧墙上的电视机正在播报着风暴的情况，Loki揉着酸涩的眼睛拒绝再去回想他拟定的保密协议和修缮了无数次的条款，这场纠纠缠缠、吵吵闹闹了一年半的案子，在每年都见的热带风暴到来时，被投掷进了风眼——简单来说就是Frank这个价值过亿的网站推出了新的功能，但是因为其中的缺陷给用户带来了麻烦，同时也让身为CEO的Frank被再次推到了风口浪尖。

一个人可以做到在多面压力下生存吗？

Loki试验过，说实话那几乎让他崩溃，特别是Sigyn的手术成功时，他简直要感谢Laufey没有带走对方，就算这个小姑娘跟自己并没有血缘关系，可是世界那么大，他身边的圈子却小的可怜而零星，Loki说不出那种感受，他并不是一无所有，但是他很疲惫，用着那个组装出来的“Loki”去面对Thor、面对Ellis、面对法官、面对他所熟悉的法律，有那么一刻他觉得它们都很陌生，陌生到他连用手指点着一个词一个词的读出来都做不到。

接着Sigyn复发了，他不得不结束了和Adrienne的每周谈话。当你在一件事上纠葛得过久，精神上的烦躁就会乘几何的增加，Loki在对着上帝骂完了脏话后，感谢自己的大脑没有在这么多的问题下碎成一片片的渣渣。

“所以我把股份给了他，钱也给了他，我们结束了。”双手一合“啪”地分开，Frank眯着眼笑了笑，后来又觉得自己笑得太难看只能把嘴角放下。是的，就像他所想的——结束了。

“等明天你们签署了协议，后续的问题就不需要你再操心了。”当然Frank现在要面对的是10万用户的投诉，根本挪不出时间和思维来继续这个其实已经只剩下争吵的Case了。

“我后悔了。”

举起手里的酒瓶对着电视里播报的新闻用力晃了晃，直到瓶口倾斜晒出的液体溅到了手背，Frank毫无所觉地挪过瓶口干了下去。

直到第二天早上宿醉醒来，Loki也不知道对方到底后悔了什么？是不该给自己的好朋友设下伏击？还是最后选择在这样一个阶段结束？他不关心自己雇主的感情生活，毕竟在感情这个方面，他自己就是一个失败者。

一大早顶着没有发胶固定的黑发，Loki套着运动衫跑到了医院。Sigyn已经醒了，小脸花白地迎着太阳，眯起眼的模样里透着困顿，在走过去搓了搓小女孩柔软的脸颊后，被彻底揉醒的Sigyn抱着Loki的腰撒了会娇。

“哥哥，我们要走了吗？”手指捏着碗里的勺子有一下没一下地搅着，Sigyn嘟着小嘴怯怯的望向了Loki，其实这个决定早在她复发后就已经决定了。

“我们不是商量过了吗？”趁着护工出去的间隙，Loki把靠近床尾方向的窗户打开了一点，这让室外的暖风可以窜入室内，循环掉一夜后留下的古怪气味。

“我后悔了。”

盯着手背上取下留置针后的青紫，Sigyn不讲理的晃起了脑袋。她手术成功了，但作为一个被遗弃的孩子，没有血缘者的肾脏手术还是带来的风险，其实说不怕死亡那是不可能的，Laufey去世时，Sigyn哭了很久，她失去了父亲，就只能紧紧地抱住Loki，她可以大哭、可以发脾气，但是Loki不行，她再也见不到对方了、摸不到对方了、听不到对方的声音了，那个死后所谓的天堂真的有那么美好吗？她没有看过，无法相信。

“我后悔了哥哥，我们不要离开好不好。”丢下勺子扯住了Loki的衣摆，Sigyn鼻头酸疼的掉下眼泪。她不能死啊，如果连她都死了，Loki怎么办？他的哥哥那么完美又骄傲，她舍不得把对方让给任何人，可是她也不想作为那个毁掉Loki人生的家伙。

“到了那边你就可以复健、接受药物治疗，等病情稳定了，就能去上学了，不好吗？”

“不行。”

揪着Loki衣服哭得小脸湿润的Sigyn第一次这么不讲道理的反驳，这让Loki有点发懵，他并不能理解“后悔”的情绪，虽然它存在，但“后悔”改变不了任何的问题。

因为有时他也会在梦里想起Thor，想起和对方唯一有交际的那个晚上。

Loki，它很好看。

那是第一个给了他肯定答案的家伙，直到疗程进入了最后一个阶段，Adrienne问他，是否爱Thor时，他都给不出结果。

他骗不了自己，可是“我爱你”这句话，对着任何人说都是容易的，仿佛日常的招呼般，但对着Thor，仅仅是对着这个名字，承认这件事，都会让Loki无法忍受。

那代表了不可挽回。

如果他爱Thor，Thor也爱他，为什么他们会走到现在这个地步？

如果“我爱你”。

所以后悔是个伪命题，Loki没有给自己解答问题的时间。

“我爱你。”抱着哭花脸的小姑娘顺了顺气，Loki能感觉到肩膀上被压住的布料渐渐湿润，离开不是逃避，他如此确信的告诉着自己，可是就连Sigyn也能看出他的没有底气吧。

Case画上句号，和Frank赔偿的金额来比，他失去了好友、却得到了公司的完整掌控，再也没有人可以改变他的主意，不管是好的还是不好的。

Loki对于商业的了解存在片面性，他熟知商业条款中的陷阱和各色小花招，但是他没法真正的去指导、辅佐一个公司。

每个人都有自己擅长和不擅长的地方，Frank擅长创造，而他所要做的就是帮他保护住这一切。

协议签署是个很快的过程，拿起笔，按照双方律师的提醒写上名字，接着交换确认。

关于Frank和Ellis之间到底用了多少金额来完成这个官司，除了房间里的人，外界不会得到任何确切的数字，他们签了保密协议，所以这一切都是将在案子结束后落定的。

不过以它的轰动程度和里面所涉及的方方面面，成为商业案例被每年的学生拿来应用是完全有可能的。

接过助理递来的文件，Loki坐在桌前做了最后的确认，对面站起身的金发男人扣上了钢笔，啪嗒，结束。

在脆响传入耳膜时，Loki抬起头看向了对方——金色的短发、湛蓝的眼眸、健美的身材。

他是集合了所有完美而成的男人，耀眼又吸引。Loki曾把自己类比成伊卡洛斯，他造了飞行的翅膀、逃离了克里特岛，却在得意忘形中被太阳融化了羽翼。

但是他飞行过，知道俯瞰的美丽。

所以人都是奇妙的，当你得到了一样好的东西后，就会限制住眼界，你没法再看比它更差的，你只会希望更多更多好的东西。

“我还要赶飞机。”Ellis起身准备离开时，脸色差得有些厉害。

Loki猜这和Frank那臭得能挤出水的表情有关，不过还没等他在桌下提醒自己的雇主收敛收敛时，这个脾气差到足以得罪几百万人的家伙张嘴说了一句话。

“你得到了自己想要的，就准备马不停蹄地去庆祝了？”

“不好意思，我是听错了吗？”已经背过身的Ellis挑着眉头冷笑地回过头，本来因为疲惫而黯淡的皮肤现在几乎苍白的像个病人。

“我想要？还是我应得的？Frank如果你觉得这些不该属于我，那么你签下的是什么？你让我签下的什么？不管发生了什么，那个没错的人总是你，你是最大的赢家、你得到了所有，别那么贪婪，世界不会永远只绕着你一个人旋转。”

这是最糟糕的时间！Loki在心里叹了口气，然后伸手扯住了还想说些什么的Frank。

“Odinson先生，能麻烦你控制一下当事人的情绪吗？”

Loki的眉心在抽痛，在他说出这句话之前，Thor已经揽住了Ellis的肩膀，那个总是平和又礼貌的青年在盛怒下显得摇摇欲坠，或者说在这个地方的每一个人都早已到了极限，掩藏在冰层下的火焰噼里啪啦地烹炸着所有，他们都是那个砧板上的鱼肉，尽管这个说法非常可笑。

“事实上我已经做到了。”Frank最后的反驳幼稚又响亮地回荡着。

Thor带着Ellis离开了，Loki坐在长桌前有那么一刻疼痛的站不起身。

Frank说他后悔了，因为这一切都将结束。

但是对于他的骄傲来说，他不认为自己错了，那么“后悔”只是一个命题，永远不会被证明。

休息了十几分钟，等到钝痛从身体里消失，Loki扶着桌子站起身，衬衣的后背湿润地贴在了皮肤上，他拿着文件回到了办公室，然后和自己的老板闲聊挖苦了几句。

接下来琐碎的工作就不需要他亲力亲为了，在请了两天假回去收拾行李后，Loki去医院把Sigyn接回了家，这算是小姑娘回到他身边后，少有的几次回家。

钻进屋里的Sigyn像个撒手没的小炮弹，在Loki的屋子里穿来荡去，不时的惊呼伴随着哇哦的赞叹，等小姑娘游山玩水般的过了一遍后，脸上挂起的笑意搞怪又轻松，双手背在身后磨磨蹭蹭地推开了Loki的衣柜，展露出来的成套西装外，防尘的袋子被拉得严实，她一件件的看过，然后在发现宝藏后，激动的举起了双手。

“我记得这个！”捧着被放在匣子里的红色小舞鞋，Sigyn好像主人般开心的展示给了Loki看，显然在小姑娘的心里，这个宝物是属于她的，那么不管屋子是不是Loki的，她都是那个带着光芒炫耀的人。

“是父亲买给我的。”一屁股坐到了Loki的身边，Sigyn把舞鞋连同盒子一起摆放在了Loki的腿上，双手环住男人手臂的同时，小脑袋也一同的靠近了过来，她晃着不着地的小腿咯咯地笑出了声。

“还有一条裙子，是给我参加学校演出买的。”

“父亲还买了一条和我一样的。”

Sigyn记得自己第一次在镜子里看到那套打扮时的心情，她很开心，而叼着烟头穿着白色长裙的Laufey给了她一个泛黄的笑容，那一嘴抽烟后留下的焦油印子就算怎么美白都是无用的。

“然后他在一小时内，就用香烟在上面烫了个洞。”Loki翻着白眼表示自己并不想回忆那段又傻又蠢的时光，在放学回家看到哇哇大哭的Sigyn和原地跳脚的Laufey时，他真的以为发生了什么大事，结果就是在新买的裙子上烫了个洞。

“我可紧张了。”抓着胸口的衣服，Sigyn皱着小脸强调道。

“你就是凑热闹。”戳着小姑娘的额头，Loki好气又好笑的摇着头，最后那条裙子被送去修补了，在店里，Laufey还一脸轻蔑的表示质量也太差了，不过是一点烟灰而已，也亏得对方脾气好，不然不但裙子给你剪了，还要拿着尺子把人打出去。

“但是我喜欢这里。”

漂亮的大眼睛扑闪的眨动着，Sigyn摸了摸盒子里保存完好的舞鞋，之后的之后她再也没机会穿上它，现在也小的没法穿了。

“如果，我是说如果，等Sigyn病好了，我们可以回来吗？”

“为什么要回来？”这是Loki一直不懂的问题，在这里Sigyn没有朋友、没有伙伴，甚至少有认识的人，可是小姑娘却非常执着的，一次次要求留下。

“这里没有Loki的朋友吗？”

Laufey去世后，为了学业，Loki把Sigyn送走了一段时间，那在Sigyn心里是一种无奈的选择，当然也让她学会了很多，在寄养家庭里，她曾经拥有的舒适圈和生活圈被彻底的打破，她在惊恐又难过的情况下开始一点点的适应新的生活，那时候的Loki和她是一样的，他们各自分开，处理着各自人生里不可躲过的一段。

“我是去长滩市的分公司，我的助理也会在那里，我会认识新的人，拥有新的开始，你会在那边好好的疗养。”

没有什么是永远的。

如果现在手里有酒瓶，Loki会敬自己一杯，为那无疾而终的爱情。

到了最后的最后，他还是承认了，自己是爱Thor的，他被Laufey、被过去困扰的噩梦，在Thor的双手下被撕裂开，鲜血淋漓的疼痛让他渐渐清醒。其实被蒙蔽、该后悔的一直都是他自己。

但是Loki Laufeyson不会接受自己的失败，他知道自己错了就会去弥补吗？在理智的计算下，他不会。

“你现在操心这些还太早了，起来收拾行李吧。”

地球是在引力的牵引下绕着太阳旋转的，所以一个人的离开并不会改变任何，比如说让地球停止转动什么，这个想法奇妙又不可思议，也就能骗骗小孩子而已。

登上去往洛杉矶的飞机前，Adrienne给了Loki一张名片，是她在洛杉矶的好友，如果对方想要交流，可以去找她，Loki没有拒绝。至少目前在他的心里，和Laufey同样的喜好已经显得不那么重要了，他好像经历过了一场剧烈的变动和洗髓，曾经拥有的痛恨和恶毒被用力地挤压和敲打排出了体外，他没有因此而变得干净，但至少轻松了很多。

飞行过程中，Sigyn拉着Loki看了一期鲁保罗变装皇后秀，这个节目在Laufey去世后的第二年横空出世，作为一个真人秀带来的意义Loki无法判别，但是他猜自己父亲，肯定会很想走上舞台展示一下自己高超的表演技能。

“我还是觉得父亲最好看，还有Loki。”嚼着嘴里的健康小零食，Sigyn嘀嘀咕咕的说道。

Loki离开纽约的第二天，城里下了一场大雨。等他到达长滩时已经临近夜里，抱着昏昏沉沉睡过去的Sigyn，呼吸着空气里陌生的气味，鼻头酸疼的搅动让他眼眶湿润。

他永远也没法像Frank和Sigyn那样简简单单地说自己后悔了。所以这就是结束了。

入冬后的圣诞节前，Loki带着长胖了一圈的小姑娘去挑选圣诞礼物，盛夏时长滩的温度和海边的美景让Sigyn快速的忘记了自己想要回纽约的目的，之后半年Loki干的最多的事就是处理些简单的商业纠纷，毕竟像Frank那样能闯祸的主，大多还是积聚在纽约华尔街和硅谷了。

离开纽约后，第一次看到Thor的名字，是和Ellis绑定在一起的，这位签署了协议，身家过亿的年轻富翁准备移民，其中涉及了大量的税务问题，美国政府觉得这是一种偷税的行为，不过Loki猜对方也没法再在美国待下去了。

Frank在美国有多成功，Ellis在案例中就有多失败。

终于平定了公司内部新功能问题的Frank，当着全美电视节目的面鞠躬道歉。

Loki觉得这很好笑，这个男人并不是骄傲到不可弯曲，只是没有到他认为自己错的那一刻罢了。

作为Ellis的律师，Thor出现在新闻报道里并不奇怪，毕竟纽约律师界就那么大的地，其中能数的上名头的两只手就能掰完。

对着报纸上的彩色照片，Loki端着咖啡杯，随手丢到了一旁。

接到Ellis的电话时，Thor正揉着发烫的脸颊龇牙咧嘴。

“我要疯了，Thor。”

已经离开美国境内的男人打着国际长途哀嚎着，这是他们两个Case后常会有的一幕，也许是因为新环境下的压力，还有背井离乡的烦躁，Ellis和同样烦躁的Thor从工作关系迅速升温成了朋友，而且还是那种可以互相吐槽的。

“你敢相信吗？他居然把分公司开到了这里。”

“他都敢和你买同一架飞机的座位，开个分公司本来就在拓展的蓝图里吧。”

拿着车钥匙甩掉了脚上的鞋子，Thor一边说着一边打开了冰箱取出一瓶冰啤酒，按在脸颊上的刺痛让他舒服得叹了口气。

“你在做什么限制级的事情？”

突然听到这么不和谐的声音，Ellis第一反应是男人其实在玩什么小游戏，但这显然不符合对方的性格啊？他们两之间难道已经可以友好到这种程度了？

“用啤酒敷脸在你心里可以算的上R级？”

“哦，那还行。”嘀咕着皱起了鼻子，Ellis趴在办公室的桌上叹得像个喘不过气的老头子一样，“他是想要做世界之王吗。”

“Frank想要干什么我不知道，但是我知道我的前女友现在非常想打我一顿。”

“你又干了什么？”本来还在心情沉重的Ellis一听到Thor这口气，心情马上阳光了起来，就好像遇到不幸的事情时，你可以安慰自己的或许就是有人比你还要不幸。

“分手了？”Thor觉得这个词现在长的有点可怕，他都不知道该怎么形容它，因为按理说他是很真诚的，确认过，他们之间退回到朋友。

不过世界上能和Olivia一样，甩他甩得毫不犹豫的女人，大概也就那么一个了。

“你不适合谈恋爱。”Ellis果断的下了定论，在他移民新加坡后的这一年里，Thor已经遇到了好几个死缠烂打不愿分手的，最厉害的一个甚至跑去了Odinson家，然后被Thor的姐姐直接给扔了出来。

“我不适合感情的发酵期。”对于Thor来说，学生时代的恋爱算是最平和的了，但是等他一步步走到了今天，随着家室和工作，他想谈个正常点的恋爱就越来越难。

“你或许该去洗洗眼睛，为什么每次都能遇到。”

Ellis对于女性是尊重的，如果之前他不了解Thor的情况，或许对方已经要被自己拉黑踢除了，但是现在他由衷的同情男人那每次看人都不准的眼神，简直可以说是偏光到了西伯利亚。

“这是个重大的问题。”咧着嘴嘿嘿地笑了一下，等Ellis抱怨完了Frank的举动后，这次的吐槽大会就算正式落幕了。

等Thor洗完澡换了睡衣坐倒在电脑前，缩在窝里的小黑猫睡醒般喵喵地叫了起来，在听到来自Thor的呼唤后，小家伙直接跳上了双人床，然后一脚低一脚高地走到了男人面前。

伸手抱过了这只在自己车子里做窝的小黑猫，Thor翻着网页开始浏览些新的电影和资讯，重新找到了舒适窝棚的小猫再次蜷缩了起来，然后心安理得的享受起了Thor的抚摸。

因为被打的第二天是周末，本来约了Sif他们出去玩的Thor，一觉醒来，发现脸肿了，自己那位练过网球的前女友打起人来是真的毫不留情，张着嘴对着镜子啊了一会，在确认牙齿没有问题后，Thor终于安心了，不过这个安心也就持续了一个小时。

等到准备露营的几人开着车集合到了一起，Thor那个肿起的左脸瞬间成了大家嘲笑的目标，其中笑得最厉害的就是Fandral了，他就搞不懂了，Thor怎么每次都能那么准确的找到那么难缠的姑娘上手。

“别忘了你的奖金还握在我手里呢。”

笑得快要咽气的Fandral在下一秒被唾沫卡住，然后真的差点交代在了Thor面前。

“你该去配眼镜。”

“最好的视力。”手指点着自己的下眼皮，Thor不甘示弱的反驳着，以他这个眼神，参加狙击手培训都是完全够格的。

“所以到底为什么呢？”

当Sif、Fandral、Hogun和Volstagg一起歪过头异口同声地问道时，作为Thor Odinson那也是要投降的。

所以Thor投降了，他打着哈哈表示再不出发，等到了露营地就没位置了。

五个人，两辆越野车，到了地方时，Sif约的另外一个姑娘也已经到了，Fandral远远的看了一下，觉得有点小心动，不过他是有女朋友的人了。

“Valkyrie。”叼着棒棒糖的女人对Thor伸出了手。

“Thor。”

“又一个看上你的。”

两人交谈后，Sif就跟Valkyrie去搭帐篷了，晚上她们两睡一块。Fandral一边给Thor添乱一边还嘴欠，不过这也是从学生时代开始的常事，只要是和Thor站在一起的男生，当晚都会享受一把女神走向自己，然后投入他人怀抱的感觉，所以当知道Loki讨厌Thor时，Fandral真是一点也不意外。

“不是的。”望了望被握的手心，Thor回想了一下感觉，非常干脆的握手，一点小心思都没有的那种，而且如果他没看错的话，Valkyrie的目标应该是Sif才对。

“你的眼神我是不信的。”

对话终了，Thor站起身把Fandral踹倒在了地上。

天色渐沉后，来露营的几个小队一起点了把篝火，在火光里，Thor看到拿着啤酒的Valkyrie揽过一个金发的姑娘热吻，一直亲到对方脸色渐渐泛红。黑发女人侧过脸，眼角挑衅地看了过来，之前那种感觉又一次回归到了心头，Thor确定，这是看到同类的相斥感。

“输给你了。”看到这一幕后，Fandral目瞪口呆之余，还逗趣地给Thor塞了一杯不知道为何的混合物。

“你不怕我喝了拉肚子？”闻着味道就奇怪的东西，Thor小心舔了一口，好吧，味道更奇怪。

“你那个铁胃？不可能的。”

摆着手的Fandral第二次失算了，喝了混合物的Thor半夜被胃疼弄醒，然后在帐篷里翻包找药，等一起睡的Fandral被摇醒时，Thor已经想把自己的胃取出来摘掉了。

“食物中毒吧？”打着哈气被一起弄醒的Valkyrie按着男人的脖子检查了一下道，“吃了药开车送他回去吧。”

这话一出口，在场包括Sif在内，全都瞪上了那个弄出混合物的罪魁祸首，Fandral双手举过头顶跪地求饶，这只是几种鸡尾酒的混合啊，谁知道Thor会突然被自己撂倒！

“我开车送他去医院，你们继续。”

嘴上这么说着，不过看样子也不可能玩好，自觉手欠的Fandral拍着脑袋无语地吐着气。

“这开回去时间还挺久的，你要不睡一会？”

“疼得都精神了，我现在干点事分分神比较好。”

尽管整个胃壁都被烧得滚烫，Thor还是没什么表情的靠在了座椅里，脑子里乱七八糟的想着些事情来分神，不过越是这样他越是觉得脸疼，怎么看Valkyrie的眼神从没用到找女朋友身上呢？

“我觉得已经可以给你喜欢的风格综合一下分类了。”一边开着车一边摇头的Fandral可还记得自己帮Thor去订新款箱包和礼服的事情。

“简单来说，她们都不具有你身上的特质。”

“我身上有什么特质？”

“理智、谨慎、克制、骄傲…如果真的要数你的话，我可以数到天亮了。”

啧着嘴不屑地展示着自己对Thor的了解，Fandral也搞不懂Thor这一年到底是犯什么毛病，不但眼光清奇，而遭遇相似，就算如此，他还是能很简单的把自己给送了出去。

“可能感性的女人比较可爱吧。”

“感性的女人打起人来也很可爱对吧。”

再次被堵住了嗓子眼的Thor觉得自己该换助理了。

“你就像在刻意要避开某个类型的人一样。”

打着闪光灯转弯的Fandral轻描淡写的补充了一句。

到了医院后，急诊医生给Thor检查了一下，还好男人身体条件好，不然这样乱喝喝出人命的，还真是不少见。

“所以？”拿着衣服充当小弟的Fandral心惊肉跳，这要是被Odinson家的人知道了，还不得把自己活剥了。

“挂个水吧。”

于是坐在椅子上继续修身养性的Thor被Fandral无微不至的用衣服包了起来，生怕再出点什么意外来。

“你别走，给我过来。”半靠起坐着的姿势不但不舒服，而且有点杠人，深觉得自己一夜好觉被辜负的Thor拍着旁边的凳子示意Fandral坐下，他有话要问。

“怎么了？不舒服还是要上厕所？”

“都不是，你之前说我刻意避开某个类型的人？”

“对啊，我以为你喜欢聪明人呢，节省时间效率还高。”

“那我是谈恋爱还是搞工作。”

“这两者间有必然的联系吗？”

“没有，下一个话题，我家的猫砂要用完了。”

“还有什么要用的都一起说了，我给那位小王子一口气都补了。”

Fandral对于Thor一年多前捡的那只猫印象深刻，因为，首先它是一只小黑猫，毛色特别纯的黑，眼睛还是异瞳，一绿一蓝，发现小家伙的前一天，纽约下了一场大雨，大到排水管道都快失灵了，Fandral是在雨停后知道的两件事：1、Laufeyson被事务所调去了长滩。2、Thor捡了一只猫。

“我要信上帝了。”看到又小又弱的小猫时，Fandral忍不住说了这句话，这简直就像个诅咒一样，来自Laufeyson的，从来喜欢狗多过猫的Thor居然在这个时候要养猫，如果中间没有一点联系，他是绝对不信的。

有时在Thor工作忙的时候，Fandral也会陪Sif和自己女朋友出去吃个饭，有一次Sif问了他一个问题：“Laufeyson成了Thor的禁语吗？”

Fandral被问得莫名其妙一脸茫然，谁会没事干在Thor面前提这个家伙，毕竟Thor喜欢过、交流过、然后现在人已经离开了纽约，他难道还要去向Thor问你忘掉Loki Laufeyson了吗？

“女人的直觉，你可以问一次试试？”咬着拇指盖的Sif一脸严肃地给Fandral支招，当然这件事Fandral可是酝酿了许久，因为你总不能冲到Thor面前就直接报出Loki的名字来吧。

在左等右等，直到Thor处理完了Ellis移民的案子后，初春时的纽约时报上一个小版块登录了一家诊疗所，位置在长滩，而上面贴出的照片，好死不死地照到了Loki，不过如果摄影师是Fandral的话，他也会追着那个黑发男人多拍几张，因为不但吸睛而且赏心悦目。

拿着那份报纸，Fandral居心不良的翻到那假装看着，然后一个转身丢到了桌上，等Thor来看到了，他就说早上整理的时候太顺手了。

这个想法很大胆，执行起来也很给力，等到Sif第二次约Fandral时，摸着小胡子的男人故作深沉的表示。

“肯定没忘，而且记得很牢固。”

当然个中原因，他就不是很清楚了。

“也许是因为得不到的都是最好的。”

摊开手做了个摇头的姿势，这场没头没尾的交流至此结束。

不过作为一名贴心的助理兼朋友，Fandral也没有就此放弃，而Thor在休息了大半年后，也开始恢复了之前的生活，交女朋友、休闲、旅游一个不少。

但是不去长滩、但是不找Loki那个类型的。

对此Fandral只有一个结论——这家伙已经病入膏肓了。

吊完水，天已经微亮，被送回家的Thor得到了医生强烈的嘱托，短期内不准喝酒，而这个短期到底多短多长，却没有给出完整的概念。

于是Thor Odinson的夜生活被Sif一行人彻底的踢除，为了陪伴戒酒期间的Thor，四个人没事干就带一堆食材来污染Thor公寓的大厨房，反正什么东西重口味就做什么，搞的有一段时间Thor看到章鱼都色变，这就是Volstagg的功劳。

戒酒期间，工作还要继续，没了酒精的贫乏生活里，Thor最大的乐趣就是看Sif吐槽Valkyrie，这个从一开始看不上，到后来越来越变味的吐槽，终结在了两人开始交往。

原来的五人组周末变成了七人组，还多了个Fandral的女朋友，他们俩在小胡子男人的磨磨蹭蹭下总算是订婚了。

“你的胃不是不能受刺激吗，那些食物不刺激了？”

抱着胳膊看了会自己女朋友做的墨西哥美食，Valkyrie眉头抽动地表示，自己可能吃不了那么辣。

“我是特殊人群，我有特供餐。”

单独捧着一盆鸡肉沙拉的Thor摇着头耸了耸肩膀。

稀奇古怪又热闹的生活持续了五个月，直到Thor被Frigga叫回家做了一次全身检查——他食物中毒那件事还是没有瞒过去。

检查结果显示，Odinson先生壮实健康得可以打死一头牛。

尽管这个形容词并不对，但是Thor还是兴高采烈的表示要请喝酒，他真的快要忘记酒精的味道了。

特意没有开车，而是选择了其它方式过去的Thor，在酒吧遇到了对手。

Valkyrie拿着酒瓶笑嘻嘻地跟Thor对嗨了三轮，等粉色的醉意涌上了脸颊时，喝嗨了的黑发女人，拉着Sif就要跳舞，两人半推半就地去了舞池，留下一群男士互相使眼色。

虽然被批准了喝酒，不过Thor也不敢喝得太多，谁知道他身体里的器官会在某个什么特殊的时间里，突然爆棚倒下呢。

酒吧的后半夜又涌入了一波人，Thor在结账时才反应过来，今年有世界杯，对于大多数的球迷来说，能一起看球喝啤酒，会是很好的一种享受，Thor也看球，但是他不喜欢太多人，吵的耳朵疼。

推开酒吧的大门离开时，Fandral的脑子还是清醒的，但是Volstagg挂了，于是Hogun和Fandral必须把大块头送回家，Sif跟Valkyrie一个转头的空档就已经亲昵的打了车，被独自留下路灯旁发呆的Thor好气又好笑地搓了把发热的脸。

空气里蒸溶的热度和体内的酒精不断发酵着，他有些控制不住情绪地开心，仿佛脚下正踩着滑轮，只要双腿一用力，就可以哧溜一下远去。

他试了两下，并没有成功。

脚步虚晃的前行着，每走一步，Thor都会忍不住回头，这里的路有点熟悉，他来过这里，两次。

第一次他遇到了Loki。

第二次他遇到了Loki。

没有第三次。

他们结束了。

在签署完那份协议的时候，Ellis解脱了，Loki也一样。

我是不是做错了？

眨着眼睛后腰发酸地停顿了下来，Thor从来不否认自己的“乘人之危”，就像Sif和Olivia所说的，他不是完全的好人，没有那么正直又无暇的念头，他想要Loki，想要得疼痛，所以在抓住了对方的把柄时，就算是被误解，他也没有承认、辩解，接着他得到了自己想要的。

可是欲望的疼痛并没有消失，它一直都在，就在腹腔以下，胸膛之上，它卡在了一点，从未因为Loki的离开而平复。

甩着胳膊用力勾了勾嘴角，Thor知道以Loki的骄傲，对方不会原谅自己，但是他的骄傲却也不会允许自己去祈求。

Loki讨厌自己。

这一点总是如此清晰又明确。

Thor突然有点想找个地方坐下。他走到了Loki路过的绿灯，对面的绿色亮起时，他却不想过去，直到数秒结束，红灯亮起，那点被酒精勾引出来的压抑窜入了大脑。

他以为自己忘记了，他可以用别的感情去喜欢一些人了，那是不是代表他走出来了？

如果没有，那之前的喜欢是什么？如果有，那现在的疼痛又是什么？

“他居然和我上了同一架飞机！”

在第一次接到Ellis的电话，抱怨Frank的不打招呼时，Thor窒息了片刻。

那个家伙，追过去了。

然后他搜索了长滩的地图，面对着密密麻麻的房子和海岸，没过几秒就选择了退出。

他和Loki，Ellis和Frank，终究是不一样的。

他们没有那么长时间的相处和了解，他对Loki所有的想法都是一种情绪、一种挫败、一种觊觎。

他为这种感情而愧疚，曾经他可以告诉Loki那一切很美好很干净，现在他却没法说自己的想法是不肮脏的。

绿灯亮了，抹着脸的Thor迈开腿走了过去，他越靠近转角越是手脚发冷，空气里淡薄而熟悉的味道让他后背发颤。

脚尖点过地面，从迈开到奔跑，摇摆在胃袋里的酒液让他想要呕吐。

那并不是什么特别的香氛。

他闻过很多次。

这没什么奇怪的。

那么为什么不停下。

Thor Odinson……

我讨厌你……

哈出喉咙的气体带动了胸腔，Thor在自己的喘息中停下，他眯起眼，觉得本来良好的视线在这一刻模糊成了一片。

站在中央公园旁的身影西装笔挺，那黏糊在皮肤外的香味有些浓郁得呛人，Thor没有走近，他不知道自己该说什么。

我很想你。

我爱你。

Loki。

嘴角张开，卡壳在嗓子眼的气音在男人转身时消失了。

Loki没想到这个世界上自己的所有巧合，都跟Thor Odinson这个家伙绑定了。

在定下要回纽约处理一个Case时，他和Sigyn商量好，然后只带了自己的助理回来，没想到他的小助理去参加个酒会，居然把按不出来的香水给拧了开，接着在他开门的同时，撒了两人一身。

从未体验过如此冲鼻味道的Loki站在空调前吹了许久，最后弄得屋子里都是味道，那个香氛也成功闻到他鼻腔堵塞，再也嗅不出别的味道了。

“Odinson…”

他张开嘴，喊了对方的名字，紧接着男人转过了身，这个奇妙的举动让Loki忍不住挑起眉头来。这会难道要转身就走？那会不会显得特别心虚？

好歹要说个再见。

在心里给自己鼓气的Loki用力地攥了攥拳头，长腿迈开后靠近到了男人的身边，他在走近时看到了宽厚背脊上的颤抖，这让Loki有点把不准的心慌，于是他换了方向，绕一个大圈，走到了Thor的面前。

金发的男人还是原来的模样，没有胖没有瘦没有颓废，金色麦浪般的短发搓起在了拇指上，他睁大眼，从粗长指缝里滴落的东西让Loki原地晃了一下，他被劈中、被打倒、被击败。

他从未后悔过自己的选择，也不认为Thor会原谅自己的利用。

他们不是彼此最好的选择。

他一直这么认为着。

“你结婚了吗？”

抬手捂着脸孔的男人摇了摇头。

“有女朋友？”

男人摇晃的动作很轻微，Loki能感觉到那种用力平复下的颤抖。

“你是傻瓜吗？Thor Odinson。”

所有的“我认为”都是来自于理智的判断。

但是他在最理智的情况下做了最错误的判断。

他认为自己不爱Thor，所以用性去交换了一个秘密。

他认为Thor厌恶自己，所以转身离开毫不犹豫。

Loki Laufeyson从来不会后悔。

他只会昂起自己骄傲的头颅向迈步，做着他认为正确的事。

“我爱你。”

这一次，他可以说出口了。

END


End file.
